Run!
by HERMIT532
Summary: The team wakes up in the wilderness and whump ensues. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SGA characters nor do I make any from the stories.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_Welcome. _

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sheppard blinked. Swiping the moisture from his face, he slowly sat up with a groan. _Some welcome. _What the….? Where was he? They – he amended seeing his team mates lying, sprawled around him haphazardly. Where were they? Not again, he thought as he frowned up at the sky as the steady drizzle slicked his hair and soaked into his clothes.

"Hey." He poked Ronon. "Wake up."

Ronon came to with a growl and a lunge, his blaster swinging in an arc.

"Easy. We're alone."

Ronon glared at him and swept the surrounding area suspiciously. "Where are we?"

Sheppard got to his feet and moved over to check on Teyla. "Hoped you know."

Ronon just looked at him. "No." He slid the gun back into its holster.

"Last thing I remember is stepping through the Gate."

Teyla rubbed her forehead. "The Gate is on the plains. How did we get in the forest?"

"That's the $64,000,000 question."

A groan emerged from Rodney. "What hit us? Were we stunned? Are we guests of the Wraith again?" He asked petulantly before even opening his eyes.

"No, Rodney. No Wraith." Sheppard drawled, shaking his head. When had they gotten blasé about being Wraith prisoners? The fourth, maybe fifth time?

"Oh, good." He cracked open an eye as he rolled over to his hands and knees and awkwardly stood. "I take back the 'good'." He muttered taking in the situation.

"Why would someone transport us to the middle of a forest and leave us?" Teyla asked somewhat bewildered at the situation. Usually, they were stunned and woke up in cells.

"I don't know."

"We still have our weapons." Ronon remarked.

"That's new."

"That's good." Rodney said.

"And no one is shooting at us." Teyla added, looking around to see if anyone was hiding behind trees.

"That's very good." The apprehension on Rodney's face lightened.

"You would think so." Sheppard replied distrustfully.

"What? What do you mean 'you would think so'? How could having our weapons and not being shot at be a bad thing?"

"I'm just saying, Rodney. Why would they leave us armed?"

"What? Oh," Rodney's face screwed up with dismay. "We're being hunted, aren't we?"

"We do not know that." Teyla said calmly.

"So which way to the Gate?" Ronon asked before McKay could say anything else.

They all looked at each other and at the forest they were standing in. They had no idea where they were or which direction to head.

"Maybe I can reconfigure the life signs detector to pick up the Gate energy signature although its so faint when not activated that if we are at any distance whatsoever from it I doubt that I'll be able to…."

"Just do it, McKay."

Rodney hunched over the device he'd pulled out of his vest, muttering about rude people always cutting him off.

Twenty minutes later, he sighed. Defeated. "Nothing. Until someone activates it or we get closer I won't pick up the signal."

"Great."

"We can't stay here." Ronon said brusquely.

"Obviously." Rodney snapped. "I only have enough food for lunch."

"If you didn't eat so much." Ronon muttered.

"Yes. That's our concern. Not the fact that unknown persons may be stalking us." Sheppard retorted, talking over Ronon's remark and sending him an 'enough' look.

Rodney sent heated glares in both their directions.

"They are both concerns." Teyla stepped into conversation before the bickering could get worse. "The question is which way do we go? The sun was behind us and to our right when we came through the Gate." She looked up and orientated to the sun. "It is now to our left. I would say we go that way."

"As good a direction as any at this point." Sheppard said and began heading in the direction Teyla indicated.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Stop. We need to stop."

"You can't be tired already?" Ronon asked incredulously.

"No. Don't you think it would be better to wait for Atlantis to dial in when we're overdue instead of wandering around lost?"

Sheppard and Ronon just looked at him.

"I don't do waiting very well." Ronon stated.

"Really? Never noticed." Rodney sneered.

Teyla looked around at the foliage as if it were interesting. The animosity between Ronon and Rodney had been heating up over the past several missions and it was getting quite tiresome.

Ronon growled and felt satisfaction when the little man flinched.

"Enough you two." Sheppard snapped.

"Look, they dial in. We tell them what happened. They send a puddle jumper after us."

"And if whatever zapped us zaps the puddle jumper?"

"Then we'll still have the puddle jumper and it'll be closer to us than if it flew to us from the Gate."

Sheppard checked his watch. They should be checking in anytime now. Atlantis would give them an hour before dialing in. "We'll keep moving. Atlantis should be calling within the next couple hours. We'll update them and they can come for us."

"Walking is point…"

_Zap. Zap, zap, zap._

Energy bolts sizzled through the air barely missing them as they dived for cover. Hiding behind trees, they fired blindly in the direction of the attack. Several more beams speared the area around them coming from several different angles.

Sheppard quickly swept the area to ensure all his people where safely behind cover before searching for the enemy. He saw the three hunkered down and no one looked to be in pain so he transferred his attention to nullifying the threat.

Two dull metallic spheres swept around the area firing at them. Ronon took aim and shot one of them as it paused to fire at Teyla. The other hovered a second and then swept out of sight.

"I guess this means we aren't staying here." Rodney said with a sigh.

"Let's move." Sheppard said and began moving in what they all hoped was the right direction.

Anger roughened his voice. He saw the anger on his friends' faces as well. Anger that someone was trying to kill them for no apparent reason. They hadn't had a chance to say or do anything before being knocked out and transported into the middle of a forest somewhere and now they were being shot at!

He glanced back to be sure Rodney was doing okay. He, Teyla, and Ronon could handle this kind of thing fairly well, but Rodney wasn't a soldier or a warrior. That is what pissed him off the most when things went south like this. Rodney was a scientist. All he wanted to do was study things and create things. Sure he was better than he was at the beginning, but he was still more scientist than soldier and Sheppard liked it that way.

"I'm fine." Rodney said tartly when he caught Sheppard eyeing him. Sometimes he thought that Sheppard never would realize that he wasn't the same out of shape wimp that first stepped through the Gate years ago.

"Never doubted it."

Rodney made a rude noise. He knew Sheppard watched out for him more than he did others. "I'll let you know when I need to stop, believe me."

"That's true." Ronon said disparagingly and Rodney wondered if the Satedan would ever respect him.

Rodney swallowed his retort and kept walking. It would only let Sheppard and Teyla know the comment stung and piss off Ronon.

He knew that Ronon respected his ability as a scientist, but what he wanted was his respect as a man. A man capable of handling difficult situations; a man that wasn't a liability outside of the lab.

They continued walking through the forest in silence. The time that Atlantis should have contacted them came and went.

"Perhaps we're out of range." Rodney said out of the blue.

"Perhaps." Sheppard replied. He brushed some huge leaves out of his way and stopped abruptly. "Well, that's not good."

"What? What's not good?" Rodney pushed up next to him to see what he saw.

A rolling vista of forest spread out before them. Mountains of various sizes covered with trees extended in all directions. A few birds rode the air currents their distant calls breaking the silence. The breaks between mountains showed glints of sunlight indicating a large body of water.

"So…..we should have gone in the other direction?" Rodney asked innocently and received a dark glare from Sheppard.

Rodney smirked as he stepped back and looked around. Choosing a fallen log, he sat down. They had been walking for almost four hours in apparently the wrong direction. He was tired; he was hungry; and, although he wouldn't admit it, he was frightened. Not of the spheres surprisingly or even the yet to be seen hunters. No what had his gut clenching was the fact that they only had a few power bars and a handful of MREs between them and in four hours he hadn't seen any animals.

Teyla watched as Rodney's shoulders slowly slumped forward. She watched as emotions flickered over his face. She had originally had the same opinion as Ronon now had about him, but she had discovered the strength that resided inside him. The worry and tiredness was evident because he thought no one was looking. As soon as Ronon or John started to turn around he'd hide it again.

"I think we should eat." Teyla said. "I do not look forward to walking four hours just to get back to where we started without food and rest."

Ronon glanced at her and over at Rodney. The scientist was fiddling with some of his equipment. A frown of concentration on his face. Not one whimper or complaint in four hours had Ronon suspicious. It wasn't like McKay to be so…...stoic. Where was the whining, the complaining, and the harping on every little inconvenience?

Sheppard turned back toward his team. "Teyla's right. We should eat while we can. We don't know what we'll run into later."

"Ah, pep talk." Rodney sniped.

Sheppard grinned slightly. "I do try to be encouraging."

Rodney snorted and dug into his backpack for a couple of power bars.

"You might want the MRE."

"I'll save mine for tomorrow."

"Hopefully, we'll be back on Atlantis by tomorrow."

"Right. We are lost in the middle of an unending forest out of range of the Gate with things shooting at us and you think we'll be safe and snug in our quarters by tomorrow?"

Sheppard sighed. Rodney was right, but he wouldn't admit it outright. "Just eat something, McKay."

Rodney waved the power bars at him while munching and swallowing. "You know we might not even be on the same planet."

"Doing a little moral boosting of your own, McKay?" Sheppard settled on the ground and began eating. They really had no choice but to go back and try a different direction. If they didn't find the Gate tonight, they'd have to find a place to camp. Who knew what prowled the forest at night on this world. They hadn't run into anything dangerous yet….wait. They hadn't run into anything at all.

"Has anyone else noticed the lack of wildlife?" Sheppard asked, perplexed.

"Yes." Rodney muttered. "Why do you think I'm hoarding my MREs?"

Ronon grunted. "Could just be hiding from us, but yeah, it is sort of weird."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Someone else picks the next direction." Sheppard muttered looking out over the roaring surf a long way below them. Tall waves crashed against huge boulders. The water surging over them before streaming back down into the ocean to join the water surging into the small cove.

By now, Rodney wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was exhausted because even Teyla was slumped against a tree. They had been on the move for eight hours with only a couple rest stops and everyone was tired.

"Tomorrow." Ronon growled. "Now we find a secure place for the night and set some traps."

Sheppard nodded. Securing camp would be difficult since they hadn't planned to be away more than a few hours. They didn't have any gear and only enough food for tomorrow morning. After that they would have to hunt or starve and for Rodney that would get serious quick.

They backed away from the cliff edge and began searching for a suitable campsite. Eventually, they found a site where their backs at least could be protected and went about gathering firewood and searching for anything edible.

"I think we are in trouble." Rodney muttered as they sat around the fire later.

"Really?" Sheppard asked tiredly not sure he was up to hearing Rodney's philosophy on how screwed they were.

Rodney gave him an undecipherable look. "We practically crossed from one side to the other in eight hours which means we are either on a narrow peninsula or an island."

"The Gate was not on an island." Teyla said with some alarm in her voice.

"No, it wasn't." Rodney said grimly. "And I didn't see any plains on our look-sees either."

"So we aren't anywhere near the Gate?" Ronon asked.

"Not if we're on an island."

"Great." Sheppard muttered. "Tomorrow we'll find high ground and see if we can figure out where we are and maybe answers to what's going on. Tonight, I'm going to bed. Rotate 2 hour guards."

"I'm not sleepy. I'll take the first shift." Ronon stated.

"Then I'll take second. Teyla third then Rodney."

SGA

"Not good." Sheppard handed his binoculars to Ronon.

"Ah, the master of understatement speaks." Rodney retorted tersely as he handed his binoculars to Teyla.

They were standing on the bald pinnacle of the mountain surveying the area. The land fell away on all sides.

"It's an island."

"Yes. State the obvious." Rodney snapped.

Ronon looked as if he wanted to hit him, but refrained. Neither Sheppard nor Teyla would take it well if he hit McKay for being his obnoxious self and if he broke him they'd make him carry him.

They were approximately in the middle of an island. Verdant green spread out below them in every direction. A few sparkles of blue indicated rivers or lakes. The island stretched about 70 miles long and about 10 to 30 miles wide depending on where you measured. The mountainous ridge they were on ran the long length of the island splitting it in two. Here and there small valleys broke the ridge up giving access routes to the two sides.

As far as the binoculars would let them see was nothing but water. There was no indication of any other land much less the Star Gate.

"It just got worse." Ronon rumbled pointing at several sparkling lights coming at them.

"What are they?" Rodney asked, shading his eyes and squinting at them.

"Spheres. Run!" Teyla said.

Quickly gathering their packs, the four of them fled down the peak away from the glittering spheres. Sprinting across the open meadow, they breathed a sigh of relief when they crossed into the shaded forest.

Further and further into the forest they moved hoping to escape the spheres notice. Branches slapped their faces. Low growing vegetation clung to pant legs slowing them and tripping them.

Five spheres swooped through the leafy, green canopy following them unerringly even though they had been out of sight before the spheres came over the peak. Skidding behind meager cover of mossy boulders and trees, the team fired at the spheres.

Scorching beams left dark marks wherever they hit. The spheres didn't hover this time as they shot at them, but zigzagged through the trees making hitting them difficult.

A sharp, cut-off cry of pain from Teyla had Ronon stepping out and recklessly shooting at the attackers. Two spheres fell to the ground in pieces. The remaining three zipped high over head.

Rodney dashed over to her yanking the sterile bandage out of his vest as he dropped to his knees. Sharp blue eyes took in the singed uniform and the blackened edge of the wound.

"I am fine." Teyla ground out seeing Rodney's white face.

"Shut up. Concentrating." He muttered. He hated seeing her hurt. Sure she was a warrior-princess, but she had a good, gentle soul and it hurt him to see her hurt. He gently snipped the edges of her uniform away from the injury.

Sheppard and Ronon kept an eye out for the remaining spheres while Rodney cleaned the burn, sprayed a small amount of Lidocaine on it and secured the sterile bandage.

"The antibiotic cream should keep it from getting infected." He said gently as he fished out some pain killers.

Teyla gratefully took the pills knowing that when the numbing spray wore off she'd want the medicine in her system.

"Duck!" Sheppard yelled as he and Ronon began firing and the spheres swooped down for another pass at them.

Rodney didn't think. He just flung Teyla to the ground and covered her. The sound of air sizzling and the smell of burnt wood filled the area. Rodney kept Teyla safely covered until silence descended then he got to his feet and helped her up.

"Teyla?" Sheppard asked, eyeing her shoulder.

"I will be fine. Rodney is a very good medic." She smiled at him before picking up her weapon. She glanced at the burn mark on the tree where she had been leaning then transferred her gaze to Rodney. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"We need to find a secure location and figure out a plan of action." Sheppard said. "We need to find a way off this island."

"We need to figure out how they located us."

"Who cares? We destroyed them." Ronon growled.

"I care." Rodney snapped. "We were in the woods before they topped the crest. They shouldn't have been able to pinpoint our location so fast. In fact," he dug out the life signs detector and fiddled with it for a moment.

"Rodney…"

"Busy."

"Rodney…" Sheppard's drawl took on a hint of impatience.

Turning toward Teyla since she was the closest he began scanning down her body. "When I try to explain they yell 'shut up'; when I don't they want me to talk." He hadn't gone far when his lips thinned. "Tracking device."

"We did have locators implanted." Teyla said, confused.

"Did we have two implanted?" Rodney asked curtly.

Sheppard frowned. "Can you disable them?"

"Maybe. Definitely not while running and most likely it'll take a broad signal that will disable our locators as well."

"Okay. Let's find someplace a little more defensible."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Well?"

"It is a little difficult to manipulate alien technology off the top of your head even for me."

"It's been two hours." Ronon growled, glancing over at McKay before returning his attention to their surroundings. "It's taking too long."

"I'm not deciphering an alien language and rewriting code fast enough for you? You do it then!" Rodney snarled having reached his breaking point with Ronon's remarks.

"What?" Ronon turned toward him in surprise. The little man usually sniped from a distance or retreated.

"Here," he slapped the laptop into Ronon's chest, "you figure out alien programming codes and turn off the signal!" Rodney shoved past Ronon and stalked out from under the ledge.

"Rodney."

"McKay."

"No. I'm tired of it; of his constant criticism and disparaging remarks. If I'm not doing it fast enough for him, let him do it."

Careful not to walk too close to the falling water, Rodney stormed off. He was tired of being belittled every time he was around the Satedan more than a few minutes; tired of the man trying to bully him; tired of being made to feel inferior.

"Rodney. Rodney, stop!" Sheppard called after him, exasperated and worried. He didn't know why Ronon was being such a jerk. Apparently, he had been blind to the severity of the situation if Rodney, who usually shrugged off people's negative reactions to him, was reacting this way.

Rodney came to a stop. Shoulders stiff; hands clenched at his side. Sheppard stopped beside him. "What was that about?"

"You really have to ask that?" Rodney snarled.

"Look, I know Ronon can be a bit overbearing, but…."

"No. No buts. I'm tired of him belittling and bullying me." Rodney barked.

"Ronon bullies everyone." Sheppard retorted.

"Not Teyla."

"Well, no one bullies Teyla."

"Not you."

Sheppard grimaced. "He tries."

Rodney crossed his arms. "Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Really. Kicks my butt when we spar without breaking a sweat. And he plays golf one handed." Sheppard admitted.

"One handed?" Rodney couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Yeah. Great distance; better aim than me, too." Sheppard acknowledged sheepishly.

"Huh." Anger twisted his face again. "He still doesn't insult you constantly."

Sheppard put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go sit over there." He indicated the little pool the tiny waterfalls had created.

Rodney sat distractedly on a moss covered rock without one tiny objection. Sheppard took that as a sure sign of Rodney's internal upset. So, okay, he wasn't just throwing a tantrum for attention that meant the situation was as serious as Sheppard was beginning to think that it was.

Sheppard settled on another rock nearby. "Now talk."

Rodney looked a little embarrassed now that the moment was past. "Never mind."

"We're friends, right?"

Rodney glanced at him, startled. "Umm, yes."

"Then talk to me."

His hands moved agitatedly. "I will never be able to fight like you all or run as fast or be as fierce or…or as deadly. I'm always going to talk more than anyone else and react slower. Panic more."

"And we are never going to see the angles you see or do the science you do or come up with ingenious solutions like you do. We save you; you save us. That's how we do it."

Rodney hunched forward, elbows on his knees, hands dangling. "He doesn't see it that way. He thinks I'm a liability to the team."

Sheppard stared at Rodney for moment completely caught off-guard at the vulnerability he heard. He shifted his attention to where Teyla and Ronon were talking and caught the look of contempt on Ronon's face. He knew Ronon picked on Rodney, but had assumed it was like the way he picked on him. Now he saw it was different; it was antagonistic. He frowned.

"You aren't a liability. We'd be dead many times over if it weren't for you."

"Yeah? Tell him that." Misery etched Rodney's expressive face.

"I know it; Teyla knows it; Ronon can figure it out or learn to deal with it."

"Maybe he's right." Rodney said hesitantly. Maybe he was a liability and no one wanted to tell him. "Maybe I should quit the team."

"You are not leaving the team." Sheppard stated forcefully.

McKay acted as if he could care less if people liked him or not and Sheppard was sure that the majority of the time he didn't care, but he wanted his team to like him. He needed to be needed by them. Sheppard sighed and clapped Rodney's shoulder. "You just keep being you and he'll come around."

"Right."

"You could always harass him back."

"Yes. I can see that working out well. He hits people who upset him."

"He hasn't hit you has he?" Sheppard asked throwing a shocked glare in Ronon's direction.

"No."

Sheppard felt his tense muscles relax a little. "I think he may actually be intimidated by you." Rodney made him feel stupid and Sheppard wasn't the dumb grunt he portrayed. Ronon probably did feel stupid around McKay and if he did, he definitely wasn't liking it.

Rodney snorted. "What have you been smoking?"

Sheppard chuckled. "Let's get these locators turned off even if you have to turn off ours as well. You can figure a way to turn them on later."

Rodney sighed. "Okay."

Together they walked back under the ledge and Rodney quietly picked up the laptop and began tapping away at the keyboard again. He didn't look at Ronon and Ronon didn't look at him.

It was nearly an hour later when he finally had the program ready. "Okay, here goes. Just remember that this means Atlantis won't be able to track us either."

"We'll worry about that later." Sheppard responded. "Just keep those spheres from tracking us."

Rodney tapped a few more keys, studied the life signs detector then nodded in satisfaction. "Done."

Ronon just turned and stalked out, disappearing into the woods.

Sheppard looked over at Teyla.

"He is going to try and hunt something to eat." Teyla informed them while giving Rodney a sympathetic look. "I will gather wood for a fire."

It was very tense the rest of the night. Ronon came back with some sort of small animal. The guard roster was set in near silence. Rodney and Ronon bedded down as far from each other as possible.

SGA

"We'll head for the valley that leads to the beach." Sheppard said the next morning after a meager breakfast.

"If there are people here they most likely will be in the valley." Teyla said in agreement. "Perhaps someone will be able to tell us what is going on."

"Or capture and torture us." Rodney groused.

"Rodney." Teyla reprimanded gently.

"What? Oh, right. Friendly villagers have never captured and tortured us before." He retorted sarcastically.

"Some have been genuinely friendly and helpful." Teyla argued.

"And if there _is_ a Gate or transport on the island it'll be on low land." Sheppard added.

With that comment, he began walking. The others fell in behind him. Rodney strode behind Sheppard with Teyla behind him and Ronon taking up rearguard.

They moved steadily downward, ears pricked for the buzz of the spheres. They had just decided to break for lunch when they heard them. At first the sound was so low it didn't register then it got louder. They all turned in the direction of the noise. The low buzz rose until it sounded like a hive of angry bees. Whoever was sending them out had released the entire horde on them.

"Run!"

They ran through the woods shooting over their shoulders at the closest spheres. No protective or defensive area appeared. They kept running. The spheres continued their dogged pursuit through the trees, swarming around the thick trunks and branches. Their angry buzz filled the area with a high pitched shrill that hurt the ears.

Suddenly, they burst out of the woods and into a clearing. Sheppard headed to his right hoping to find cover in the jumble of rocks that marked the edge of a cliff. His team followed on his heels racing across the open ground in a desperate attempt to reach safety. Laser bursts sizzled around them as they ran.

He reached the rocks, slid behind one and turned fluidly aiming and shooting at the deadly metallic balls. One by one they fell to the ground, but this time they didn't give up and disappear.

Teyla and Rodney passed him and took cover. Ronon reached them, turned to fire while roaring defiance. A laser burst hit him; he stumbled on the rocky ground.

Sheppard watched, horrified as time slowed. Ronon stumbled backward tripping over strewn rocks. Rodney reached for him; grabbed him. Another burst struck the side of Ronon's head. They both tumbled over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Sheppard and Teyla screamed and started toward the edge.

The spheres let loose a barrage of laser bursts pushing them back into the rocks. Teyla and Sheppard could do nothing except fight for their own lives. Their friends were beyond their help.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Rodney's stomach lurched as he grabbed Ronon and then tried to crawl out his throat as they went over the edge. Shrill screaming was all he heard as they plummeted toward the water below.

His mind babbled incoherently as the water drew closer and closer. _From this height water was like a brick! He was going to die! He didn't want to die! Too much to do; too much to discover; too many awards to win! Why wasn't Ronon growling at him to shut up? _He glanced over and saw Ronon's eyes were shut and his body limp, blood soaked his side and the side of his head_. Dead? They were both dead men! _

_I can't die! I don't have a Nobel yet. I haven't had a chance to publish my paper on the Theory of Multidimensional….I'm gonna die._

_Wait! Fold! Don't hit the water flat. Flat is bad, very bad. Pierce the surface. Yes yes yes yes. That's it. Pierce the surface. Don't hit it solid. Solid would break bones. Crush his organs just like hitting ground would. Not that it would save him anyway from this height. He was dead!_

He grasped Ronon's wrist as hard as he could and managed to flip over on his back. He pushed his rear down and started taking deep breaths. He transferred his grip to Ronon's belt and tugged his rear down as well. _At least Teyla and John weren't falling as well. Perhaps, his friends would survive this nightmare_.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I have too many things yet to do. Too many accomplishments to accomplish. He couldn't…._

Hitting the water knocked the air out of his body. His vision blacked for a moment. Water surged over his head. He couldn't tell up from down! He began panicking even more struggling not to suck in water although his lungs screamed for oxygen.

Wait! He shouldn't have two free hands. Ronon! He twisted around peering through the crystal clear water. There! He saw a floating bulk that had to be Ronon. He made it to him and grasping him looked around.

Yes! It was lighter in that direction. He kicked and waved his free hand and struggled to reach the surface.

_I! Will! Not! Die!_ He snarled at fate in his mind while kicking powerfully at each word.

He broke the surface gasping; sucking in huge amounts of oxygen into his burning lungs. He finally got his arms under Ronon's shoulders and got his head propped on his chest, clear of the water. _Not breathing! Not breathing! CPR. How? They were in the ocean. Think! You're a genius – think! You've had medical training – think!_

He shifted his arms and jerked against Ronon's ribcage as hard as he could. Grunting, he repeated the action over and over until Ronon gave a weak cough, spewing out water and sucked in a ragged breath.

Frantically, he turned in a circle. _Please let them be near land! Please. Please. Please._ He saw the cliff face. _Accessible land. Beach. Okay. There. Beach. He was so tired. Just swim, McKay._ He spared a moment to wonder at how his internal voice sounded oddly like John Sheppard on that last bit. _Ronon will die if you don't get him out of the water. Swim. I don't care if your arms hurt or your legs are tired. Swim!_

After an eternity, Rodney crawled onto the beach lugging Ronon with him. He flopped onto his back thankful just to remain still for a moment on dry land. He lay there listening to his ragged breathing and feeling his heartbeat return to normal.

His body felt like lead. He didn't even care that he was laying under strong tropical sunlight most likely burning. Beside him Ronon moaned softly. Rodney turned his head and saw the dark stain down Ronon's side and the sand darkening beneath him.

The spheres! Rodney scrambled to his knees and looked around. They had to get out of sight before those spheres found them! Maybe they thought they were dead. Dead. Sheppard! Teyla!

Rodney fumbled at his vest for his radio. He stopped just before he shouted. What if they were hiding? Quickly, he pressed the transmit button several times.

Nothing. Great. He looked around. In one direction, nothing except white sand, but in the other direction he saw a jumble of huge boulders. Glancing around to ensure that they were still alone, he ran/shuffled through the boulders searching for a secure site. Coming to the bend in the beach he saw a dark opening in the cliff face. The opening was in the water but right off the shore so it shouldn't be too deep.

He staggered through the water and peered in. Dimly, he could make out some rock ledges just above the water line. It would have to do. He went back for Ronon.

He groaned as he bent and got his arms under Ronon and tugged. "How much do you weigh?" He grunted as he lugged the water logged dead weight across the sand

His side hurt; his head hurt and he felt dizzy. He needed to eat soon. He'd only had a tiny portion of a small creature last night and a power bar this morning. If he didn't eat soon, he'd be no help to anyone.

He couldn't go on, but he had to get Ronon out of sight and get his wounds bandaged. He looked over his shoulder toward the cave. His gaze drifted down to the water gently surging in and out of the cave. _Idiot! People didn't weigh as much in the water. _He paused to catch his breath.

If he could get Ronon into the water, the buoyancy would take most of the weight from him. Grimly, Rodney tugged him, ranting and cursing, into the water nearly falling over backward when he became lighter.

He got him into the cave and up next to the ledge. He climbed awkwardly up on the ledge maintaining a grip in Ronon's hair to keep his face out of the water. Shifting his grip to his arms he hauled his upper body onto the ledge.

Panting with exertion, he slid back into the water and pushed and shoved until Ronon rolled over onto his back on the ledge. Rodney dropped his head to his arm and rested for a long moment.

Knowing that Ronon was still bleeding spurred him on. He pulled a bandage out of his vest. Gently peeling the wet shirt away from the wound, Rodney braced himself for what he'd see.

His face twisted in sympathetic pain at the sight of the wound. Just under his ribs the flesh was black where the beam had burnt and a raw red where the fall and movement had opened the wound.

Thankfully the bandages were in waterproof plastic. He patted his vest hunting for his private supply of antibiotic ointment. Spreading a thick layer on the sterile bandage, he wrapped it tightly around Ronon.

He grimaced at the head wound. It wasn't bleeding thankfully and it looked like it had just skimmed him, but it needed bandaging and there would be no sewing back on of the dreads that had been lost.

He hauled himself up on the ledge and leaned back against the cave wall. Closing his eyes, he just sat there. He was so very tired. Every muscle in his body hurt. He was alone with a wounded, unconscious Ronon. The radio wouldn't work until it dried out and then it was still iffy.

Sheppard and Teyla most likely thought they were dead. They might not even come down and search assuming that he and Ronon had been swept out to sea. So he had to make sure they were safe until Ronon recovered enough to take over that job.

"You need to wake up." He muttered at Ronon.

A shiver chased itself over his body. It might be a tropical island, but the cave walls were cool and he was wet. So a fire. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed. He much preferred being the protected instead of the protector he decided as he forced his unwilling body back into the water.

Reaching the mouth of the cave he paused to scan the area. No sign of the spheres, but that didn't mean anything. He put his hand on his gun holster. Wet. Wet…. His gun was wet.

Pulling the gun out of the holster he pulled the trigger with a fatalistic sense of dread. The hammer fell with a small click. Over and over he pulled the trigger. Click, click, click. Useless just like the radio.

He eyed the tree line. Turning, he trudged back to Ronon and took his weapon. He'd be very unhappy to wake up and find it gone, but he'd be unhappier to find Rodney's mangled body on the beach. Maybe. He might not feel regret at all at the sight of Rodney's lifeless body.

Rodney glanced at him. Making up his mind, Rodney tucked the weapon inside his vest and made his way to the beach. He pulled the weapon and hesitantly pulled the trigger. The weapon whined and fired. _So cool!_

Grinning, he tucked it back in his vest and made for the trees. He scarfed down part of a power bar on his way to raise his flagging energy levels. As quickly as he could he gathered an armful of wood and headed back to the cave.

"Tease me, will you?" He muttered as he pulled waterproof matches out of a vest pocket and lit a fire on a nearby ledge. They always teased him about how much he packed in his vest even on meet-and-greets. Who had extra bandages and matches and Power bars? He did. Ha! If he weren't _paranoid_ then Ronon would be cold and bleeding. Not to mention the fact that Rodney would be nearly comatose by now.

He made two more trips for wood. The ledge they were occupying was too narrow for a fire so he built the one on the other ledge up until the small cave was toasty.

Settling next to Ronon he felt pleased with himself. He had saved them both from drowning; got them to relative safety; dressed Ronon's wounds; and got a fire started. Satisfied, he dug out the rest of the power bar and munched on it.

He rested a little and then he took the radio apart and place it on the fire ledge to dry out. He checked on Ronon and then settled next to him, blaster on his lap. His eyelids dipped and he forced them open only to have them drift shut moments later.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sheppard stood on the edge of the cliff and gazed down at the seething ocean below. Two of his best friends. Gone. His best, best friend. Gone. He didn't see the surging water instead he saw Rodney reaching out to try and save Ronon. Rodney, who didn't realize just how courageous he really was. He saw both of them going over the edge. He could hear Rodney's scream cut off as he and Teyla fired at the sphere's that had tried to follow after them.

"John," Teyla's voice dripped grief. "we need to go."

"Maybe they survived." Sheppard murmured, unable to face them being gone. "Maybe…"

Teyla placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe." Her voice caught on a sob. No more quick, little boy grins from Ronon or sharp quips from Rodney. She swallowed hard, didn't know she whimpered until John embraced her.

Sheppard embraced her and let the loss swamp him. Harsh sobs wrenched from deep in his chest. These three people were the closest thing to family he had and he had just lost two of them. He felt Teyla's body shaking and knew she was crying as well.

He finally got control enough to growl, "I'm going to kill them. Whoever is responsible for this is going to die."

Teyla nodded against his chest. "Yes."

Sheppard heard the fury under the pain and knew she'd be with him no matter how long revenge took.

"Now we must get out of the open."

He glanced over the cliff edge and swallowed hard fighting back the overwhelming grief. "Yeah." Bury grief; focus on survival; on revenge.

Together they moved slowly across the clearing and back into the trees. In silent agreement, they continued downward. They would search the beach. Even if their friends didn't survive perhaps their bodies were on the beach. They would not give up without searching. They would not leave them to scavengers.

The rugged terrain made the going difficult. The chase, the lack of food and the grief all weighed down on them; sapping them of energy. They paused at the top of a ravine to get their bearings and rest.

"Eat." Sheppard said flatly.

Teyla blew out a breath and gingerly pulled out a bar. She hadn't felt this fragile since her father had died. Her heart was full of jagged pain and every beat was like a knife stabbing into her. Flashes of past kept impairing her vision. The good times; the angry times; the rare, sweet times all flickered through her mind's eye.

_Rodney and Ronon both! Gone. So fast. _Her mind reeled and she had trouble grasping they were gone; kept looking over her shoulder to be sure Rodney was still behind her; that Ronon was covering their backs. Only they weren't. Never would be again. Her throat tightened, clogged with tears. She tried to swallow the pain.

John heard the choked sob and looked over to see tears streaming down Teyla's face. He dropped down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. His own cheeks were wet, but for once he didn't care that the façade was ripped away.

Her hands clenched in his jacket and she quit fighting against the heartache. She cried until she felt completely empty. Finally, they just held on to each other. The physical contact comforting.

Eventually, they drew apart and swiped at their faces. Dispiritedly, they began moving again. Down into the ravine they went, making their way toward the beach. The mountain became rolling hills as the sun began getting low in the sky.

"It will be dark soon." Teyla remarked softly.

"I'm not leaving them to scavengers." Sheppard replied harshly.

"No." Teyla responded. "We need to watch for predators ourselves though."

Sheppard grunted. "I'd like something to shoot about now."

SGA

"You were saying." Teyla ground out in between bursts of gunfire. It was near midnight and they were hold up in a fairly good defensible position, but they could have been on the beach by now.

Sheppard just frowned at her. Where had these beasts come from? Two days on this island and no sign of any predator. Hardly any sign of life at all. Now this.

This was a pack of hairy, slavering beasts that had caught them by surprise. Running silently through the woods, Teyla hadn't even heard them until they were practically right up on them. A steady barrage of gunfire had held them back enough to keep running through the night. These things were eerie. They ran completely silent. No howling or barking like wolves or coyotes.

"Enough of this." Sheppard snarled and tossed a grenade into the milling pack.

The grenade exploded. Deafening loud in the quiet night. Hairy beast parts flew everywhere.

Teyla picked indefinable parts from her clothes and glared at him.

Sheppard smiled apologetically.

She flung a glob of beast at him.

He ducked sideways just barely dodging the grisly missile.

SGA

Rodney jerked awake; eyes wide, weapon swinging around the entrance. _What was that? What was this place planning for them now? _

He sat there, heart pounding, as his mind caught up and processed what it had heard. It had sounded suspiciously like one of Sheppard's beloved big explosions or a volcano erupting. No. He didn't recall seeing a volcano so it had to be Sheppard. They were alive and nearby!

Hastily, he reassembled the radio muttering, "They're coming. They're coming." He laughed and ignored the slight hysterical sound. With trembling hands he clicked the radio a few times.

"Come on; come on. Please work."

He clicked it a couple more times. "Sheppard, Teyla you have to hear it. Answer me."

The radio burst into life. "Rodney? Ronon?!" Sheppard couldn't believe that they had survived the fall!

"Yes!" Rodney shouted. "Sheppard. Oh, thank God. Was that you I just heard?"

"He tossed a grenade." Teyla's joyous voice joined them.

Rodney could hear the huge grin in her voice. Why was he lobbing grenades? He realized he didn't care. They were alive. Explanations would come later.

"Where are you? How's Ronon?"

"We're on the beach in a small cave. Ronon's alive for the moment, but he's unconscious and bleeding."

"The beach is a big place Rodney." Sheppard couldn't hide the relief he felt. To be able to snipe at McKay again – he grinned at Teyla. They were alive! How they had survived the fall was and probably always would be a mystery. It didn't matter. They were alive.

"I'll get a fire going." Rodney's voice held a modicum of happiness too.

"Be careful Rodney. There are hairy beasts running in the woods."

"Hairy beasts? What kind of description was that? Big? Small? Canine or feline? Rabid. They're rabid, aren't they?"

"Big. Canine. Silent. I don't know about rabies. They do run in packs so be careful."

I've got Ronon's blaster."

"Good. Keep it handy."

Checking on Ronon who had yet to wake up, Rodney gathered the remaining wood and hurried through the water to the beach.

Hurriedly, he built a fire checking the tree line every few minutes. The fire was small and would only last a few hours unless he went into the woods and got more fuel. He glanced around the beach and squinted into the woods. Not that he could see much in the dark.

He dithered. He needed wood to be found, but what if silent, hairy beasts were waiting for him? No glowing eyes shone back at him so maybe no slavering beasts. Maybe they weren't looking at him at the moment. He was competent. He couldn't fight off a pack of feral canines. He had the blaster. He wasn't a good shot though.

_Am I the coward Ronon believes I am? Yes. No! No, I'm not. I refuse to be._

Squaring his shoulders, he strode toward the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

He was grinning like a fool and he knew it. He didn't care. Alive! Both of them! He met Teyla's eyes and saw she was grinning like a fool too.

"Alive." She breathed, the hard, painful knot inside her unfurling and dissolving. She'd have the chance to be annoyed with them when they acted foolish; the chance to do something unexpectedly nice and win an honest smile from Rodney.

"Apparently, thanks to Rodney." Sheppard said, brimming over with happiness.

"Ronon will hate that."

Sheppard chuckled. "Yes, he will. Let's get to the beach."

They began loping through the woods keeping a sharp eye out for the ugly beasties. The creatures were some kind of cross between wolves and grizzlies with a little bit of something utterly alien that make his skin crawl. Dark bodies and orange eyes and the absolute silence – he shuddered. He thought of those creatures finding Rodney alone and broke into a run.

The full moon filtered through the trees giving them enough light to maneuver without tripping or running into anything.

Occasionally, they would see the large beasts weaving between the trees; yet, they did not attack. Sheppard halted as he realized they were being herded.

"What is it?" Teyla asked as she scanned their surroundings.

"Are they forcing us further away from the cliffs?"

Teyla paused and thought about their trip down the mountain. She pressed her lips together crossly. "I believe they are."

They corrected course and refused to be pushed in the other direction. Rounding a huge boulder, they came to a sudden stop. Five of the beasties were ranged across the path, silently snarling. Raising their weapons, they let loose a barrage of bullets, spraying the creatures with firepower.

They finally broke through the foliage and out onto the white sandy beach. They spun around staring into the night searching for the firelight. White sand stretched out in both directions. The gentle _shoosh_ of the water breaking on the shore was the only sound except for their breathing.

Sheppard growled in frustration. _Where were they? Come on, Rodney! _He turned in a circle. "Come on, McKay."

"I believe they fell from over there." Teyla pointed in the direction of a large, rugged cliff on the far side of a cove.

"So we go in that direction." Their trip down the mountain and flight from the beasties had put them some distance from where Rodney and Ronon had fallen.

They hurried down the beach. Their boots sinking into the soft sand making walking difficult. At times, they'd round a bend and the sandy beach would disappear and they had to scramble over rugged, rocky terrain.

They scrambled down the rocks and back onto white sand. Ahead was another curve of the shoreline.

His legs were burning with strain and fatigue by the time they turned the corner and saw the fire burning on the beach.

"Rodney!" Sheppard shouted, scanning the beach for his friend. He hit the transmit on the radio. "Rodney!"

At first there was no answer, then the radio crackled to life. "Hairy beasts. In the rocks."

Rodney's voice was a mixture of panic and relief and distraction. The faint whine of Ronon's blaster could be heard over the surf. A flash of light darted between the rocks on the far side of the cove.

"We're coming."

Sheppard and Teyla took off at a run across the beach. The sand gave beneath their boots making it difficult to move fast. Sheppard grit his teeth against the pain of abused muscles and kept moving forward. He'd not let them die again.

Silent shadows moved through the huge rock formations. Sheppard fired from his waist as he ran. Let the beasts know death was coming, he thought grimly. A shadow went down and stayed. Several others separated and moved toward him and Teyla.

Automatic weapons fire shattered the night. The beasts dropped to the ground, dead. Sheppard and Teyla ran past them without a glance.

Nearing the rocks, they slowed down. Now they would have to pick targets and aim. A ricocheting bullet could kill a friend.

The steady whine and fire of the blaster was loud and clear now. A shadow moved and two muzzles lifted, two triggers were depressed. The beast fell dead.

Eventually, no more shadows moved.

"Rodney?"

"Yes?"

"We're coming in."

"Do not shoot us."

Sheppard and Teyla made their way warily through the maze of boulders watching for beasts that might be still alive.

They reached the entrance to the cave and saw Rodney standing just inside the opening, swaying. The blaster hung from his hand just barely out of the water.

"It's about time," he muttered and collapsed.

"_Passed."_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Something wet dripped on his face. Rodney swiped at it. More liquid dripped on him. Annoyed, he swiped it, face twisting in a grimace as he tried to move out from under the water. A soft chuckle had him prying one eyelid open a sliver. Water was dripping from a hand held over his face. Shifting slightly, he saw Sheppard squatting next to him with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Buddy time to wake up."

Rodney slapped at the offending hand and groaned as he slowly moved from prone to sitting. They weren't in the cave anymore. Bewildered, he turned to Sheppard.

The grin was gone. "Someone's playing with us. No sooner did we step into the cave then we heard a voice say 'passed' and there was a white light and 'poof' here we are."

Here was another beach. The difference though was the quaint white adobe village with cheery red roofs that spread along the shoreline.

"This is a game?"

"It would appear so." Teyla replied tightly.

Rodney's lips thinned. "We almost died!"

"Yeah. Not a very pleasant game."

"And who knows what will happen next." Teyla said bleakly.

Ronon groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He glanced around dazedly and then his eyes drooped shut again. "Sheppard?"

"About time you rejoined us, Big Guy." Sheppard said, squatting next to him.

"What happened?" Ronon mumbled. His side ached and his head pounded and when did they end up on a beach?

"You got shot, twice, by the spheres. Rodney tried to stop you from falling over the cliff, but you both went over." Sheppard reported the facts in a neutral tone, hiding the grief. Ronon frowned at deep emotional displays.

Ronon cut a disbelieving glare in McKay's direction. Rodney turned and stalked off so no one could see the hurt in his face.

"He kept you from drowning, got you into a cave, bandaged your wounds and got a fire going." Teyla said in a reproachful tone.

"McKay?"

"Yep. McKay. He got a fire going on the beach so that we could find you and," Sheppard allowed how impressed he was to filter into his voice, "he held off a pack of bad beasties until we got there."

"McKay?" Ronon's voice dripped with scorn.

"Yep." Sheppard grinned at him. Ronon was in the very uncomfortable position of owing Rodney for saving his life thrice over.

"You owe him your life." Teyla said spearing him with a stern look.

Indebted to McKay. Could it be any worse?

Ronon grunted and flung a hand over his eyes, wincing when he hit his head injury. In his mind's eye he could picture them falling, him unconscious and McKay most likely screaming like a girl. At least he had been spared that.

He had a harder time imagining McKay lugging him through the water to the shore. Surely they were exaggerating what he had done. Sheppard always covered for McKay. It was unlike Teyla though. _You owe him your life._ Ugh.

"We need to check out some of these buildings. Find a place to hole up for awhile."

Ronon started to get to his feet. Sheppard stopped him. "You need to stay here and rest."

Sheppard said. "McKay!" He shouted at the scientist standing stiffly some distance from them. "You're with me."

"I'm good." Ronon ground out.

"No, you aren't." Sheppard refuted.

Rodney heaved a sigh and returned to the team not looking in Ronon's direction as he joined Sheppard. He walked silently by Sheppard's side as they mounted wide steps into the village.

The white walls gleamed welcomingly in the bright sunlight. Lush, tropical vines and colorful flowers grew in garden plots, huge pots, and up pillars. A riot of red, white, yellow, orange, and purple flowers cascaded from hanging baskets all over the place, but for all its lushness and cleanliness, the place felt empty.

"It feels like there should be lots of people here." Rodney muttered, shivering.

"Yeah, like they're just out of sight.." Sheppard muttered back.

Rodney nodded. "Like a Twilight Zone episode."

Sheppard turned to the villa on their left. Cautiously, they crossed the marbled patio. The metal filigree gates set in the arched doorway were open. Ahead stairs led to a second level. Moving through the open doorway they entered a large spacious room with overstuffed furniture dotted artistically around the area.

Room by room they searched the house and then the next and the next. Each felt as if it were just waiting for its occupants to return. The distinct impression was that they had all went to the market or perhaps a town meeting and would be back soon. Checking in the kitchen, they found stocked pantries. None of the food had spoiled so the people couldn't have been gone long.

"This is totally bizarre." Rodney commented, staring at all the food. They were back in the original villa. He'd been halfway joking about The Twilight Zone, but now a frisson of unease worked its way up his spine. Where had all the people gone? Why wasn't there any signs of struggle or flight? Or dust? Deserted places usually were coated with dust.

He joined Sheppard at an open archway that showed a view of bay and the other arm of the cove where more villas dotted the shore line and spread up the gentle hill side. Nothing moved. No people; no animals. Not a sound was to be heard except that of the wind and surf.

"Let's get the others." Sheppard finally said turning away from the view. Unease curled in his gut. Something was not right here and that something would not be a good thing for them. "We'll apologize to the owner's if they show up, but we all need rest. Ronon needs to be in bed whether he admits it or not."

"There's a lot he won't admit." Rodney responded bitterly.

"Rodney…"

"Let's go. I don't like being separated here."

Rodney turned and walked away. He didn't want to talk about his feelings anymore than Sheppard really wanted to talk about them.

Sheppard sighed and trailed after Rodney. He couldn't order Ronon to like Rodney. He could order him to quit hurling insults, but that would just drive the situation underground not resolve anything.

Rodney stopped at the edge of the stairs. "We've found a place to hole up," he called down to Teyla and Ronon who were sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Teyla struggled to help Ronon to his feet. He swayed on his feet and she winced, stumbling slightly as she fought for balance.

"Need help?" Rodney asked, seeing her wince.

"No." Ronon responded churlishly.

"I wasn't asking you." Rodney snapped. "If you fall down the stairs, Teyla will be hurt too."

Ronon glanced over at Teyla, injured herself, struggling to balance him. "Fine. For Teyla."

Rodney trotted down the steps and slung Ronon's arm over his shoulders. Together they managed to get Ronon to the top and on level ground.

Sheppard led the way to the villa keeping a wary eye open even though they had neither seen nor heard anyone since waking here. They hadn't seen the spheres or the beasties until they had attacked. He had the feeling that whatever teleported them here was controlling their attackers as well.

Profusely blooming pots and vines lined the path, filled the patios and flat rooftops providing plenty of coverage for adversaries. The heavily perfumed air would mask any telltale odor. The place would have been pretty and relaxing if there were people milling around going about their daily routine instead it made Ronon nervous.

"McKay."

"What?"

"Did you manage to save my gun?"

Rodney slanted a look up at him. That was all the man had to say to him? Where's my gun? "Yes. I have it."

"Why?"

"Why? Because big, bad, slobbering beasties were trying to eat us and my pistol wasn't working from the dunking in the ocean." Rodney snapped the answer out angrily.

Ronon stared at him. McKay had actually saved his life. "Can I have it back?"

"Now?"

"Yeah." Ronon felt half naked without it.

"Stop."

Everyone stopped and Rodney dug out the blaster and shoved it at Ronon. Ronon didn't holster it, but kept it in his hand, slung over Rodney's shoulder.

"Thanks." Ronon ground out.

Rodney blinked. "Your welcome." His response just as forced as Ronon's. He was done trying to make Ronon like him. If Ronon wanted to treat him with the same disdain that most of the world treated him with then Rodney would return the favor and treat him as he did the world.

They entered the villa and crossed to the stairs.

"No." Ronon moaned. "No stairs." He elaborated when everyone looked at him. His vision was still blurred and stairs made him nauseous just thinking of climbing them.

Teyla gave him a sympathetic look. "There is a couch."

"Yeah, okay."

Getting him settled on the couch, Teyla and Rodney joined Sheppard in the kitchen area. Rodney went to the pantry and began rummaging around looking for something that he would be willing to eat.

Teyla and Sheppard traded looks at the fine tremors that Rodney wasn't mentioning. Whatever they faced here it would be worth it if they could stock up on food products because the one enemy they couldn't shoot was Rodney's own body.

"I'm going to go look around a bit more." Sheppard stated. He glanced at Rodney.

Teyla nodded. She would ensure he ate and rested. "We will be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

John wandered around the tiny island village. It was so beautiful and peaceful; it lulled the senses. Who could be worried or violent in these surroundings? Where were the people though? What had happened here?

He strolled along flowered paths and looked out over stone walls into turquoise blue water where sailing boats bobbed in the gentle surf. It was odd that there were no bodies; no locked doors; no signs of a battle. Just an emptiness; a waiting. That was it. That was what he sensed – an expectancy that hung in the air.

He paused outside a tiny café. Cheerful awnings of red and white provided shade and little round tables with chairs invited people to sit and relax. He tried the door and it swung open quietly as if well-tended. No rusty squeaking of hinges left to the weather. Slowly, he entered and looked around.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anyone here?"

When there was no answer he felt a little foolish. Of course, no one was there and if they were they didn't want to be seen. He didn't feel as if he were being watched, but it was creepy how there was food in the pantries and everything looked as if people should be here.

He thought of Rodney and rummaged for food stuff that would last a few days. As he moved through the streets, he tamped down his distaste at rummaging through others belongings and packed food away. Their survival could depend on the food he was pilfering, especially Rodney's.

Finally, he turned and headed back to the villa. He'd been gone hours and was getting antsy. He'd learned long ago to pay attention to that 'spidey sense'. Something was about to happen; he was sure of it.

When he got there Teyla was out on a terrace behind the house leaning against a pillar eyes trained down the hill slightly. She flicked a glance at Sheppard then back to what she was watching before.

Following her gaze, he saw Ronon and Rodney.

It took a moment for him to recognize the tall Satedan. "You cut his hair."

The familiar dreads were gone. His hair, loose now, barely reached his shoulders. It should have made him less intimidating, but it didn't.

Teyla smiled slightly. "He was lopsided."

Rodney was definitely agitated as his hands were flying and even from here Sheppard could see his mobile face moving.

"There were words." Teyla murmured.

"Hmmm," Sheppard frowned. "Ronon is being very hard on Rodney."

"He thinks you are too easy on him."

"He's a scientist!"

"I do not disagree with you John. Ronon has a point though. We do face danger quite often. Rodney should be able to defend himself if we are not able to do so."

"Ronon is worried about Rodney's safety?" Sheppard seriously doubted that.

"He is more worried about the danger we put ourselves in to protect him."

"Rodney is becoming quite capable at protecting himself."

"Yes. Ronon was not around in the beginning. He does not know how far Rodney has come. I told him that."

SGA

"Why do you despise me?" Rodney asked sharply.

"I don't."

"Really? You badger and insult friends?"

"Didn't say we're friends." Ronon sat on the edge of the fountain.

His side ached, but as long as he didn't move too fast his vision was clearing. He wasn't sure why he had even followed McKay out here. He should have stayed on the couch except Teyla was giving him that reproachful look.

"You should stay in the lab."

"I've earned my place on this team!"

"You endanger them. They protect you at their own risk."

Rodney stared at him. "Why are you here? Didn't get enough jabs in? Want to twist the knife a little harder?" He turned to the stone balustrade and looked out over the water.

"Teyla says you're much better than you were." Ronon finally said.

"She did?" Rodney flushed a little at the praise.

"Yeah. Hard to believe you were worse." Ronon said with a snide smirk.

Something inside Rodney snapped. Enough. He didn't care if Ronon could pound him into the ground! A man could only take so much abuse. He swung as hard as could as hurt and fury flooded him.

Ronon was too surprised to block the blow and toppled back into the fountain. He floundered a moment before getting his feet under him. Before he could stand up Rodney tackled him sending them both back into the water.

Ronon grunted as the impact blurred his vision again and made his side and head throb. He had never imagined McKay hitting him. He grit his teeth against the pain and threw Rodney off of him, stumbling to his feet.

Rodney thrashed in the water until he gained his footing. Standing, he turned toward Ronon.

Ronon hit him. He pulled his punched slightly knowing better than to seriously hurt McKay or he'd answer to Teyla and Sheppard. He didn't follow it up as he usually would instead he waited to see if McKay had enough.

Rodney fell back against the second basin. Still too angry to be afraid, he threw another punch.

Ronon saw two Rodney's coming at him and tried to dodge. He misjudged and felt a fist impact his ribs not hitting his wound, but jarring still. He grunted as pain erupted. He stumbled, trying to find his balance as the world pulsed and spun around him. Figuring he couldn't know which of the multiple McKay's to hit, he rushed them.

SGA

Teyla and John saw Rodney take a swing at Ronon.

"He's snapped." Sheppard said as they started running toward the two men. "Ronon will kill him."

Clearing the steps, they ran for the fountain.

"Ronon!" Sheppard yelled as Ronon rushed Rodney taking him down into the water.

Rodney was underwater. Ronon slammed his head against the bottom of the basin. Lights sparked and danced in his vision. Desperate he hit at Ronon.

Ronon yowled in pain and collapsed. Rodney struggled to get him off of him.

Suddenly, Ronon's weight was off him and hands were lifting him out of the water and he was dragging air into his lungs.

"Are you insane, McKay?" Sheppard growled as he helped Ronon out of the fountain. "And what do you think you're doing?" He snapped at Ronon as he sagged against him. "We do NOT beat up our scientist." Anger whipped through his voice.

"He started it." Ronon muttered, clutching at his side.

"I'm not worthless!" Rodney spat, still furious. "I was part of this team way before you."

"Yeah, but I…"

"Enough." Sheppard barked. "I don't want to hear another word from either of you. What would have happened if the spheres or beasties had showed up while you two were fighting?"

Ronon and Rodney both looked abashed; neither had their weapon on them. They continued to glare at each other.

Teyla and Sheppard got the two men back to the villa and settled in some chairs on the inside courtyard. Teyla checked Ronon's injuries and found his side bleeding again. Frowning, she got his wet shirt off and re-bandaged the wound while Sheppard checked out Rodney.

They didn't have any ice to put on his aching skull, but Sheppard dug out some pain killers and gave them to him. "Split lip, a bruised face and a headache. You're lucky."

Sheppard glared at them both. "Rodney is not the liability you think he is." He said to Ronon. "He is a part of this team and will remain a valued part of this team. He has saved us all many times."

"He's not a warrior." Ronon grumbled.

"And you aren't a physicist nor do you understand Ancient technology. Rodney has tried to improve his fighting skills and has over the years become quite competent," he saw Ronon's skeptical look, "for a scientist." He speared Ronon with a look. "How much science have you tried to learn?"

Ronon blinked at him. "What?"

"You keep saying that if we were incapacitated that Rodney would be defenseless. That was true the first year we were on missions. It isn't now. If Rodney were incapacitated, would you be able to figure out computer systems and save us?"

The thought clearly had not crossed Ronon's mind. He flushed slightly. "No."

Sheppard nodded at the uncomfortable look on Ronon's face. "You and I are soldiers; Teyla, though she fights quite well," Teyla glared at him, "exceptionally well," he mollified her, "is the negotiator; Rodney is the science expert. We all have a niche. We are the best at what we do. That's what makes this team the best team."

He glanced at the two men. "Come to some kind of agreement. I don't want another incident like this one." His voice was hard and there was no doubt he was speaking not as their laid back friend, but as the military commander of Atlantis.

Ronon's chair scraped across the tile as he stood up. "Going to bed." He growled sullenly.

"I will make sure he doesn't fall down the stairs." Teyla added in a tone that brooked no argument.

Sheppard gave a curt nod knowing Ronon would get an earful before Teyla let him sleep. He glanced over at Rodney who hadn't said a word. It was never good when Rodney was silent when he obviously had plenty on his mind.

"He's wrong." Sheppard said quietly.

Rodney glanced up at him and then returned to studying the tiles. Silently, he watched the water drip from his clothes and puddle on the tiles.

"He said I put you and Teyla in danger. That you risk yourselves to protect me."

John knew better than to deny something that was obviously true. "You don't risk yourself to save us?"

Rodney lifted startled eyes to met John's direct gaze. "I recall you walked into an energy being once and what about that ancient wraith warrior that nearly killed me? Not to mention when that sleep capsule malfunctioned on the Ancient ship. And I will never forget you taking a massive dose of enzyme to try and save us from Ford's mad scheme."

"That didn't work as planned." Rodney admitted sheepishly.

"And my plans always do?"

Rodney chuckled. "No."

"Exactly. You risk your life to save us. That's what team mates…friends do. You aren't worthless and you aren't a coward."

"I do still panic at times."

"You aren't a trained soldier that's all."

"I should spar more; learn more defensive measures." Rodney mumbled.

"Yes, you should, but you don't have the killer instinct. You won't ever be Ronon."

"Or you."

Sheppard sighed. "Or me. I don't want you to be; to have that dark side to your personality isn't a blessing, Rodney. I can kill someone and not feel guilty about it if they're threatening someone I care about."

Rodney glanced at him. He knew John had a dark side, but never thought he'd openly admit it, talk about it. He'd seen it several times. The ruthless side of John Sheppard; the side that had killed the Genii invaders; the side that shot Koyla.

"There are times when you are my moral compass."

"Moral compass?" Rodney looked at him cynically.

"I'll deny it later." Sheppard quirked a tiny grin at him.

"I trust you to watch my back."

Rodney jerked around to see Teyla coming up behind them. "You do?"

Teyla smiled. "You did cover it quite well just a few days ago."

Rodney grinned. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. I would not suggest swinging at Ronon when he isn't seeing multiples of everything though."

Rodney paled slightly, but lifted his chin. "A man can only take so much. I won't be bullied by him anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A loud rattling accompanied by a cacophony of sounds woke them in the middle of the night. All four rushed out into the hallway outside their bedrooms. The sounds came from outside the locked metal grills. A lot of some ones or some things were trying to get into the villa.

Sheppard had wondered when the next attack would come. He wasn't that surprised that it had come in the middle of the night when they were all asleep.

Teyla had put forth the idea that perhaps this was a rest station. The creeped out feeling wouldn't leave Sheppard though and they had locked the metal grills just in case. Turned out that paranoia was a good thing if the ruckus below was any indication.

Whatever those things were, they had waited until night had fallen before coming out. Silently, he moved down the staircase and peered across the courtyard. What looked to be people were crowded against the gates growling and snarling. The gates shuddered under their onslaught. People, yes. Civilized people, no. These people seemed to be more brutish than your normal villa inhabitants.

He glided back up the stairs. "I think we just found the people." He whispered. "I don't think we should say hi."

"You think the gates will hold?" Rodney asked, eyes wide at the thought of an angry mob. Not that they couldn't hold them off, but the thought of having to shoot that many people sickened him.

A metallic screech echoed up from below as one of the gates began to give way before the hordes onslaught.

"Not long." Ronon replied.

"Gear up." Sheppard growled.

"The houses are close together." Teyla put in when they had reconvened. "Perhaps we could cross rooftops."

"Rooftops?" Rodney asked, voice rising slightly.

"Afraid?" Ronon asked quietly, but without the usual rancor.

"Only of you not making it – dizzy and injured." Rodney retorted, waving his hand at Ronon braced against the wall. "I already fell off a cliff with you."

Ronon glared heatedly at him. Tension stretched as Rodney held his gaze. Without a word he turned and headed for the stairs that led to the roof.

Rodney glanced at Sheppard and Teyla.

Sheppard clapped his shoulder as he passed by; Teyla smiled encouragingly and waved him ahead of her.

They had just reached the rooftop when a loud clatter and a roar of triumph shattered the night. Whoever they were, they were now in the house.

"Go!" Sheppard shouted.

Ronon ran and leaped to the next rooftop. Teyla shoved Rodney and he went next. He moved across the roof from Ronon and both covered Teyla and Sheppard as they ran and jumped.

The mob broke onto the roof snarling and growling when they saw their prey on the other roof. They rushed forward, maddened that their prey was out of reach.

Sheppard and his team laid down warning fire. Bullets spattered the other roof at the strangers feet.

They didn't even waver; they just kept coming. They bullets hit some and they went down. Those behind them trampled the bodies as they continued toward the roof's edge.

"Run!"

The team turned and followed Sheppard as he led them from one roof to the next. Angry roars filled the streets as the majority of the people surged through the narrow ways below.

They maintained a lead over the pursuers for a couple of hours until Ronon's injuries started slowing him down. They could all tell he was in severe pain as he clutched his side and grunted with every jump. His face shone pale and drawn in the moonlight.

The pounding feet behind them got closer and they turned and fired a few shots. Hitting several of their pursuers. They reached the edge and leaped for the next roof.

The house was a split level. The jump should have been easy. Ronon leaped. And nearly missed. His blurring vision causing him to misjudge the distance. He caught the edge of the roof and began pulling himself up. Pain washed through him at the impact; he fought against it. He shook his head to clear the gray mist from his vision and struggled to gain the roof top. Up! Had to get up on the roof!

Hands grabbed his feet and pulled. He lost the inches he'd gained. Hands grabbed his arms and tugged him up. More hands grabbed his legs. He yelled as teeth sank into his legs.

Automatic gunfire peppered around him and then he was free and being hauled up on the roof.

"They were trying to EAT you!" Rodney yelped, horrified.

Ronon just lay there breathing hard and trying not to throw up at the thought. If they hadn't gotten him up. If those things had got him on the ground. He shuddered; horrified at the image in his head of being eaten.

Teyla was already jerking his pant legs up and cleaning the wounds. "Teyla!" He ground out as fire washed through him.

"You do not want them disinfected?" She asked grimly. "We do not know what happened to those people."

"Yeah. Do it."

Grimly, she poured more disinfectant into the wounds before bandaging them. Hopefully, whatever had changed these people into monsters was not contagious.

"We can't stay here long." Sheppard said sharply. Fear and disgust swirled inside him. Several people showed up on the rooftop they had just left and Sheppard let loose a short burst of gunfire.

Getting Ronon on his feet, they ran for the next roof top. It was even lower than the one they were on. From this house they would have to go to ground and hope to make it to one of the boats at the dock.

"Zombies. We're being pursued by zombies!" Rodney panted, face pale in the dark.

Teyla and Ronon glanced up at him. They had seen zombie movies. For once they knew what he was talking about and wished they didn't.

"I'm not sure if they're zombies. More like those things from The Omega Man." Sheppard argued distractedly.

Rodney snorted. "Those were light-sensitive flesh-eating psychopathic zombies."

"Really? Those were zombies?"

"Yes. Mutated vampire/zombies."

"Huh." Sheppard looked intrigued.

"Can we go now?" Ronon growled. He was tired of being the one hurt on this mission. He was actually looking forward to Keller's drugs and laying about in the infirmary a day or two.

"I don't think we're going anywhere." Rodney replied, looking over the edge of the roof.

Teyla helped Ronon hobble over and they look down. The house was surrounded. There was no way they could make their way through the throng. The only thing saving them at this point was the people weren't cooperating. Instead of boosting others up they were all trying to climb and pulling others away to take their place.

An hour or so passed. The team huddled in the dark tensely listening to the savage sounds coming from all around them.

"It'll be light soon." Ronon said. Maybe, just maybe, they would make it out of this.

The seething mass below was getting more agitated. They kept glancing at the horizon as if they knew the night was almost over.

A noise in the house below had the team readying their weapons. A flimsy lock was the only thing keeping the people from getting on the roof. Weight hit it and it rattled. Again and again. The door burst open and hungry zombies poured out onto the roof.

They began shooting; mowing down row after row as they funneled through the doorway.

"We need to block the door." Teyla shouted over the gunfire as more came through than they could shoot.

Horrible death was only minutes away as the zombies swarmed through getting closer and closer before they could kill them. Desperate, Sheppard pulled one of three grenades he had on him and lobbed it toward the doorway.

The grenade exploded. The doorway collapsed blocking anymore zombies from coming through. There was a groan and the roof began to collapse as the first wave of zombies reached them; grabbing at their clothes, pulling them down. Teeth sank into flesh as they became overwhelmed.

Sheppard managed to pull a second grenade. He would not let his friends be eaten alive. Swallowing hard, he met Rodney's terrified gaze as he fell. He let go of the grenade.

Light flashed.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Omphf!"

"Get'em off! Get'em off. I don't want to be eaten!" Rodney thrashed around trying to keep the sharp teeth away from him.

"Rodney! Rodney, they are gone."

Teyla's voice and the cold penetrated his terror and he stopped and looked around.

Snow. Snow and trees and more snow. And the muffled sound of something getting closer and closer.

"John. Ronon." Teyla called out, looking around.

"Got Sheppard." Rodney informed her grimly. "He's out cold."

She glanced over and saw him kneeling by a snow drift cradling Sheppard's limp body. She looked around, but couldn't find Ronon. Wading through the deep snow she swept the area frantically for him.

The sounds were getting louder and seemed to be coming from different directions. She knew it was the trees and the snow that was distorting the sounds. That didn't negate her panic at the thought of an attack with John unconscious and Ronon missing.

At the far edge of the tiny clearing she saw the snow was disturbed.

"Ronon!" She fought her way over to him. He was unconscious as well. His clothes ripped; the snow tinting red around him.

"I found him, Rodney. He is unconscious as well."

"Company'll be here any minute." Rodney called back.

Teyla looked around. There was no good cover; no defensible position. "Let's get John over here."

She waded back over to help Rodney drag Sheppard over next to Ronon. A swarm of golden lights came into view, swirled around the clearing and then bee-lined toward them.

Teyla and Rodney ducked excepting to be stung. Instead, the lights swirled around and the air filled with urgency. _Come. Help comes. We will help._

Rodney stared at Teyla. Teyla looked stunned.

"Do you hear…?"

"Yes."

_Bears bad! Bad! Help comes!_

Snow flew in all directions as bulky, fur clad bodies riding humongous bears wearing breastplates and head protection raced into the clearing. Ferocious battle cries meant to terrorize filled the air as they sent arrows flying toward Teyla and Rodney.

What was it about people shooting at them for no reason? Teyla and Rodney lifted weapons and fired at them. Rodney grasped Sheppard under the arms and hauled him the rest of the way while Teyla sent covering fire toward their latest attackers.

She and Rodney took position around their friends grimly determined to protect them from whatever this bizarre mission threw at them next.

Golden lights swirled around in between them and through the trees projecting agitation then swooped toward the mounted men swarming around them, distracting them and causing the bears to become agitated.

The huge grizzlies roared in pain as the bullets peppered them. The riders grasped at the saddle horns and yelled at their mounts as the bears rose on the hind legs and tried to swat at the things hurting them that they couldn't see.

A thunderous sound filled the clearing as riders on horses broke through the trees. Wolves raced at their sides.

Teyla switched her position to cover the new threat knowing they couldn't fight off an attack on two fronts, but refusing to surrender without a fight.

Bows drawn; arrows flew not at Teyla and Rodney, but across the clearing at the men on the giant bears.

Teyla paused to make sure they weren't going to shoot at them before turning back to the original threat.

Arrows flew back and forth. Yelps and cries of pain filled the air.

The bears lurched forward onto all fours and turned to lumber off into the woods leaving dead and wounded behind.

The golden lights danced; happy singing filled their minds.

Not completely trusting, Rodney and Teyla turned the muzzles of the weapons toward the remaining men.

_No, no, no! Good men. Help._

"Peace, strangers. We mean you no harm."

"Heard that before." Rodney growled.

"You must forgive my friend." Teyla said calmly although she did not lower her weapon. "We have had a trying few days."

"The few that get this far usually have." The one who spoke nudged his horse forward a step and swept his furred hood away from his face.

White blonde hair flowed behind ears that swept up into points and framed a square face. Topaz eyes glowed from golden skin. Dressed in dark leathers and fur the man sat his steed with quiet assurance.

"You know what is going on?" Rodney asked sharply. If these people were responsible, he might be angry enough to shoot them.

"You do not?"

"No. We only know that we keep being sent from one place to another and attacked on each occasion." Teyla replied grimly.

"If you wish, we will take you to our camp where we can help your friends and tell you what we know."

"And if we don't wish?"

"How about you tell us now."

"It is called The Ordeal and if you don't wish to come then we will leave you here to find your own way. It is not safe to stay here for long either way. They will return with reinforcements soon."

Teyla glanced down at Sheppard and Ronon. The weapons fire should have awoke them.

"We will go with you."

"Teyla…"

"We have no choice, Rodney. They need warmth and medical attention."

"And if it's a trap?"

"Can we win if the men on bears return in greater number?"

"No." He looked down at the two unconscious men. Ronon was bleeding again and he wouldn't be surprise to find Sheppard had internal injuries.

Rodney sighed then nodded. "You're right. We have no choice."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"So what do you think we have to do here?" Rodney asked.

Teyla sighed. "I do not know. I do not know what we did the first two times."

Silently, they stared out of the odd 'village' they found themselves in. It was in a grove of the largest trees either had ever seen. No 'in' was the wrong word. The grove was the village. These people had somehow hollowed living trees into homes without killing the trees.

Cheery firelight flickered in hundreds of windows. Thick, wide vines curved around the tree trunks like stairways. Tree limbs wider than a sidewalk twisted and curved. Wooden bridges and rope ladders linked trees.

Little golden lights (fairies and elves! Rodney's mind kept gibbering) flitted everywhere making the whole thing feel surreal.

"Efleguard said they were tests of character."

"He also said they were suppose to be something you chose to partake in. We did not choose."

Rodney glanced back at his two friends who had yet to wake up. "No, and that really pisses me off."

A gentle knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

Teyla went to answer it. Rodney stood back, hand resting casually on the P-90 clipped to his vest.

A young girl entered with a tray laden with food and drink. "Efleguard thought you might not want to leave your friends." She told them, glancing over at the two men.

"Thank you." Teyla replied graciously.

"How long do you think before they wake up?" Rodney asked fretfully after the girl left.

Teyla frowned and shook her head. "Perhaps you should reactivate our transmitters."

"And the spheres?"

"I do not think we need to worry about them. I doubt we are on the same world." Teyla pointed up to the three moons. The world they had been on to begin with had only one tiny moon.

"I agree. Whatever this is its moving us from world to world." Rodney picked up his laptop and began reactivating their transmitters. "How is that possible? We aren't going through a gate. It can't know where exactly we'll be at any moment so not transporter pads. It's got me completely baffled." He added the last bit in an aggrieved tone.

"There, we're back on." He told her moments later.

SGA

Ronon came awake slowly. His entire body throbbed; one huge pain. Motionless, he listen to the sounds around him. The last thing he remembered was those things – not people – chewing on him and Sheppard pulling one of his grenades.

Now he was on a soft bed with sounds of people sleeping around him. Slitting his eyes open, he glanced around while twitching his fingers to his holster. The feel of his gun was reassuring.

"Ronon," Teyla's whisper came from his right. "We are safe for the moment. Sleep."

His trust in her was so absolute that he relaxed without asking for more information. Sleep crept up on him and tugged him under again.

The next time he awoke early morning sunlight was slanting across the room he was in. McKay was now occupying the space Teyla had been in last night. He was tapping on his laptop with his pistol lying on the table next to him.

A slight noise outside the door had his hand moving from keyboard to pistol. Wariness replaced frustration on his face. A soft voice called for entrance and Rodney went and flipped the latch on the door backing away quickly.

The door opened slowly and a young girl brought in a tray of food. The tension eased in Rodney's body as the girl spoke softly of the morning and well-wishes toward the stranger. A few exchanged words and she was gone.

Rodney re-latched the door before sitting down. He leaned back and eyed the door and rubbed his face and rotated his head relieving tight muscles. He caught Ronon's gaze on one of the rotations. A cautious look slid across his face.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Ronon put his feet on the floor and sat up. The room spun. He felt himself falling then hands on his shoulders.

"Easy. Take a minute. You got chewed up pretty bad."

Ronon grunted, but didn't shrug off Rodney's hands. He remembered trying to keep zombies not only off of him, but off of McKay as well.

With Rodney's help, Ronon got to his feet and over to the table. He scanned the room and saw Teyla asleep next to Sheppard.

"They offered two rooms. We declined."

"What happened?" Ronon asked ripping a hot roll in half and stuffing it in his mouth.

"One minute we were zombie chow and Sheppard was blowing us up; the next we were in a snow drift with you two unconscious and men riding giant armored bears were shooting at us."

"Giant bears?"

"Giant _**armored**_ bears. We were rescued by fairies and elves."

Ronon just stared at Rodney.

"You don't believe me."

"Giant bears? Fairies? Elves?" Ronon shook his head.

Rodney smirked at him. He went to the window and leaned out. "Hey, you flying little people. My friend wants to meet you."

He stepped back as a tiny swarm of golden lights flitted through the window. Several lighted atop his laptop.

Ronon stopped eating and stared at the teeny-tiny people with delicate fluttering wings. He raised a stunned look to Rodney's smug face.

_Hello. Hello. Hello._

"Um, hello."

_Awake finally. Good. Get better quick now._

They tinkled with merriment and flitted back through the window.

"I must be hallucinating." Sheppard's weak drawl drew their attention.

"Nope. Not unless we all are." Rodney responded as he dipped some hot soup into a wooden bowl and tossed a couple of thick slices of bread onto a wooden plate. Balancing the plate on top of the bowl, he grabbed a cup of whatever the beverage was and took it to Sheppard.

Sheppard had taken the most of the damage since he had the grenade. Rodney helped him sit up in the bed and rearranged pillows until Sheppard grated out, "I'm fine, Rodney."

"Right. Grenade exploded on you. You are concussed and most likely have broken ribs."

Sheppard shifted and winced. "Bent maybe; not broken. That hurts a lot more."

Rodney snorted and settled into a chair then he got them up-to-date while they ate.

"The Ordeal? We've stumbled into the Ordeal?" Ronon asked, stunned.

"You know what's going on?"

"I've heard of it. The Ordeal was instituted ages ago by a race that is now extinct. Warriors could only advance so far in rank until they passed the Ordeal. It tests your morals, your loyalty, your ability to think under extreme circumstances."

He meet the gaze of each even Teyla who had awoken. "Once started you have to finish. Pass or fail are the only two options."

"So we have to pass unknown tests in order to get home. Since we don't know what the tests are we can't cheat."

Ronon just looked at him. "It is the true person that is being tested. You must react as you honestly would in a given situation."

"I do not think that we will have a problem passing." Teyla said confidently.

A knock on the door had Sheppard and Ronon placing hands on weapon butts. Teyla gave them a warning look and went to open the door.

Efleguard stepped in. "I see your companions have waken."

"Yes, just."

"If they are able, we will send you on. The Ordeal must not be delayed for long."

"We're able." Sheppard and Ronon replied in neutral voices.

"John, I'm not sure…"

"I'm able."

Teyla frowned, but nodded knowing arguing would be useless once he got that mulish look on his face.

"Most information about the Ordeal has faded into myth. I do know that you will find the key to moving on in the ruins."

Ronon rose to his feet. "Let's go then."

Efleguard nodded and stepped out.

"Wow!" Sheppard breathed the word out in awe as he stepped out the door and saw where they were. "This is…" He stopped mid-sentence as several tiny figures fluttered around him. He looked over at Rodney, eyes gleaming. "Fairies."

Rodney grinned. "Yep and did you notice our new friends ears?"

Sheppard turned to take a better look at Efleguard. "Elves? Elves, McKay?"

"Lord of the Rings."

"Cool."

"Still in a hurry to leave?"

Sheppard drew amazed eyes over the unbelievably huge trees which were lit from within the tiny lights, the foxes, wolves and other animals calmly moving between the human figures, the flitting fairies. Reluctantly, he nodded. "We have to get back."

Efleguard led them down the curving vine pathways to the forest floor. A regal woman dressed in white waited. Her hand absently stroked the thick furred head of a large white tiger.

Jewels sparkled in her hair and around her neck and wrists. A twinkling, silvery mist trailed from her fingertips making the tiger glow. She gazed calmly at them as they approached. The tigers tail swished backed and forth lazily.

"Milady," Efleguard went to one knee, bowing his head.

Hesitating only a moment the Atlanteans also went to one knee although they refused to bow their heads when surrounded by strangers. Ronon and Sheppard both winced as their injuries protested the movement.

Around them small groups of wolves lounged at the base of trees and under bushes. Sylphlike figures in winter cloaks moved silently with lean wolves, white foxes or tigers gliding at their sides.

Most ignored them, but one, standing in the shadow of a tree, eyed them with ill-concealed dislike. The team traded looks. What could they have done to get that look? And was it not odd that none of the animals were near her?

"Oh, get up, Efleguard." The lady reproved him with a gentle laugh.

Efleguard rose to his feet. A mischievous smile danced at the corners of his lips. "I should not bow before my queen?"

"When do you bow to anyone, Love?" Her gaze slid past him to their guests.

"Apologies. Dirua, may I make known to you Teyla Emmagen, Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, and Ronon Dex. Unwitting participants in the Ordeal."

"Greetings," her voice was low and musical and amused. "Efleguard has told me of rescuing you from the Bears. He will see you to the ruins so that you may continue your quest."

"We appreciate any help we can get." Sheppard smiled his most charming smile.

"Regrettably, we cannot offer much. The Ordeal must be completed with minimum interference." She turned her attention to the man beside her. "To the boundary, Efleguard. No further."

"Yes, Dirua."

"What happens if he goes pass the boundary?" Rodney asked curiously.

"We are not allowed to help you once you pass the boundary. If he does, he becomes part of the Ordeal and will have to finish it with you. He will not be able to return." Dirua stated.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

They stopped at the top of a small rise. Below was the ruins draped in moss and vines. Trees and ferns had invaded, crumbling the stonework. Frozen waterfalls of water slicked the surfaces.

"I can take you no further. What you seek is through the round doorway."

"This has been almost too easy." Ronon muttered.

"And now you've jinxed it." Rodney grumbled without thinking. He stiffened, waiting for the cut.

Ronon chuckled. "Come on hero."

Startled, Rodney stared after Ronon for a moment before a small smile lit his face and he headed down the hill after Ronon.

Sheppard and Teyla followed after them grinning as the knot of tension began to unravel inside them. Whatever they faced from here on out it would be as a unified team.

Rodney and Ronon waited for them at the bottom of the hill. In front of them two majestic trees stood guarding the entrance to the ruins.

"_Mental and physical endurance_"

They stopped.

"You heard that, right? You all heard…"

"Mental and physical endurance."

"That can not be good."

Sheppard shrugged and descended the icy steps. Carefully, they crossed the treacherously slick plaza. The city? temple? appeared to have been constructed over a large stream or perhaps the stream had changed course over time. Two areas were cut out of the plaza leaving only a narrow stone bridge leading to the entrance.

"I bet there are bugs." Sheppard grumbled under his breath.

"And tight passages." Rodney added unhappily. Even the thought of edging through tight spaces sent a chill up his spine and made his gut clench.

"Javelle, what are you doing?"

The team spun toward the steps. Efleguard was backing down the stairs. The woman that had glared so hostilely at them was advancing.

"Tharca wants them."

"What could Tharca possibly want them for? They are strangers; passing through on Ordeal."

"I was wise enough not to ask. Tharca doesn't like questions, Efleguard. Now move out of the way."

"Let them go."

"Efleguard, do as she says." Sheppard ordered. "You can't help us here."

The woman gave a throaty laugh. "Yes, Efleguard stand aside. Watch me take them."

"No. Whatever happens to me, I won't just stand by and watch!"

"Whatever will dear Dirua do without you?"

Efleguard snarled. He couldn't let Tharca claim these innocent people, but to lose Dirua forever! His hand hovered over his sword as indecision waged inside him.

By this time they were at the bottom of stairs and halfway to Sheppard's team. Bears and large badgers began moving into sight from several directions.

"Efleguard, go! We'll handle it."

"You don't know…."

Sheppard nodded at his friends and began firing at the animals. Roars and squeals of pain erupted and the animals backed away.

Javelle screamed in fury and stamped the staff she held on the ground. A purple haze shimmered between them and her. The bullets hit the haze and slowed to a stop, dropping harmlessly to the ground.

She stepped through the haze, a light streaked from the staff and knocked Efleguard backwards.

Rifles jerked in her direction.

She stepped back behind the haze with a smile.

Ronon grabbed Efleguard, tossing him over his shoulder. The team retreated toward the entrance. She paced toward them, the haze advancing with her. The animals crowding the haze angrily.

One of the smaller bears lunged forward. Ronon's blaster caught it as it cleared the haze. It fell, lifeless. Roars filled the air; the woman screamed in fury and grief. The bear shimmered and a young man lay on the cold stone.

The team stared in horrified disbelief.

"Werebears?"

"Enchantments?"

"Enchantments, Rodney?" Sheppard muttered out of habit.

"More likely in fairyland than werebears, Sheppard." He snapped back.

"Does it matter?" Ronon growled as he swung his weapon threateningly.

Over the uneven stone bridge they went, backing slowly so as not to trip. The animals pressing as close to the haze as possible; hate gleamed in their eyes.

"Yes." Rodney retorted. "A great deal. Enchantments can be broken; were bites turn you for good."

"It's all myth…" Sheppard began only to cut off by Rodney.

"That is real!" He jerked his chin at the body.

Sheppard frowned, but didn't dispute it.

When they were at the entrance, Javelle stopped.

"You don't want to go in there." She said calmly.

Sheppard shrugged. "I know we don't want to go with you."

"Tharca won't hurt you." Her voice was enticing, seductive. It made them want to believe her. Her eyes though were cold and promised a different outcome than her voice did.

"We only have your word on that."

She smiled beguilingly. "He just wants to…talk."

"He should work on his invitations." Sheppard drawled.

Javelle shrugged. "There is only one way in or out. I am patient."

The four of them backed into the building.

Rodney and Teyla turned as they entered the building, flicking on their scope lights. They rotated, scanning the room as far as the beam of light would go. To the right, Rodney saw the wall, he panned up the wall fearing that he'd find bats on the ceiling.

Instead, the beam showed tiny portions of a mural. No bats. He sighed in relief. He swung the beam down to the floor and gulped. "Stop!"

Everyone froze.

"What?" Sheppard asked tersely, spinning around; P-90 pressed against his shoulder, ready to fire.

"Drop off." Rodney slid the light across the floor.

The landing they were on was only a few feet wide. Broad stairs led down. The railing was broken or missing.

Ronon put Efleguard down, leaning him against a wall. He was unconscious, but didn't seem to be seriously hurt. Pulling his flashlight out, he surveyed the room himself.

"Any clue to what we're looking for or should be doing?" Rodney asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Mental endurance would be you." Ronon stated.

"And the physical endurance would be you."

"So we must work as a team to get through this one." Teyla cut them off shortly.

"So we explore." Sheppard waved his hand toward the large cavern below them. He nodded at Efleguard. "He should be safe here. They aren't coming in."

"Why aren't they?" Teyla asked with an edge to her voice.

"We could pick them off as they come in." Ronon growled.

"Not with that purple….shield." Teyla rejoined.

"So whatever is in here is scarier than they are?" Rodney groaned.

"He'll have to leave eventually and they may hurt him when we don't come out." Teyla said refusing to speculate on what might await them.

"We can't take him with us." Sheppard replied in exasperation.

"We can't leave him here defenseless." Teyla stood her ground.

"I will go with you." Eflegaurd mumbled, slowly regaining his feet. "I had rather not be left to Tharca's tender mercies. Those creatures were once as I. Tharca uses dark magic to twist a person into his servant-creature."

"I'd rather die." Ronon growled as a shudder rippled through his body.

"Yes." Efleguard agreed grimly.

"Why aren't they following us in here?" Teyla asked.

"There are….things in the ruins. I have never heard of anyone coming out that ventured too far into them."

"Great." Sheppard frowned.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Rodney leaned against a wall, panting.

"McKay, now is not a good time to stop!" Sheppard shouted over the gunfire.

"Running through…..a maze without….thinking….is bad. Just….more lost. Gulpers keep finding us."

"More lost?" Sheppard asked slanting an amused glance his way before firing once more at the slinking….things. "And Gulpers? You do not get to name things!"

"They make a gulping noise. Gulpers." Rodney explained.

"Lord of the Rings, Rodney. What was that things name?"

"Gollum? These aren't…."

"Shoot now. Think later." Ronon put in before the argument could really get started.

"And when we are out of ammo?" Rodney asked caustically.

Ronon paused. "Think then. That's what you do best."

Rodney pulled the life signs detector out and checked to see how many creatures (he shivered) were near them. Ahead were several and to the left more were coming. So behind and to the right was clear.

The creatures had appeared an hour ago. The creatures were slick skinned, elongated arms with elongated fingers that had a sticky substance on the pads. Huge eyes that saw extremely well in the dark, but very, very light sensitive. Mouth full of pointy teeth.

He talked out loud as he went from one screen to the next. He managed to configure the scanner to show a labyrinth they were currently running around. "Mice in a maze," he muttered.

"Find the cheese." Sheppard growled.

SGA

"I think I found the cheese." Rodney's face lit up with excitement as he stared at the bright energy signature.

"Said that before." Ronon grumbled, shoving sweaty strands of hair back from his face.

"Apparently, there is more than one piece of cheese." Rodney snapped.

"Well, I getting tired of cheese." Sheppard didn't move from where he slouched against a partially collapsed column.

Teyla swiped a hand across her brow and leaned her head against the wall. It felt as though they had been down here for days. Each time they thought they found the way out they only ended up in another maze.

"This way." Rodney led them through the twisting corridors until they came out into a room with a console of some kind in the center.

"Bingo," Rodney grinned as he headed across the stone floor toward the console. With an agility that rarely appeared, he picked his way across the tiny rivulets that crossed the floor and dodged the broken, jagged stones that cropped up along the way.

He hummed and muttered to himself as he activated the console and began deciphering the contents.

Sheppard grinned. Rodney had found _**information**_they were as good as home free.

"McKay…"

"Busy."

"McKay…"

"Busy."

"McK…"

"Look, this is not Ancient tech. It's alien. I'll need, oh at least five minutes to figure out the language, passwords, and find the particular information we need." Rodney huffed, aggravated.

"Sure, take your time. The _**gollums**_ are probably napping anyway."

Rodney looked up from the console long enough to glare daggers at Sheppard. "You keep the bad guys from killing me; I get us home. Now quit pestering me."

His team mates grinned; eyes twinkling. An annoyed McKay worked even faster to find the answer.

An image eventually wavered into being, hovering in the air.

"What is this place?" Efleguard asked gazing around bewildered. "This is magic?"

"Not magic; technology and I don't know….yet. This though," Rodney pointed happily at the image, "is the blueprints of the place."

"We are here." He pointed to a cluster of glowing dots. "The three glowing green dots are exits. Now," he muttered, fingers dancing over the keys, "which one do we want."

"The one without the Wicked Witch." Sheppard drawled.

"Obviously." Rodney retorted. "You want I play eensy-meensy-miney-mo or do you want to let me figure it out?"

"Figure it out before the Gulpers get here." Sheppard replied sharply, glancing down at the life signs detector and turning slowly toward the other doorways.

"Let me have a weapon!" Efleguard cried in frustration. He was a warrior; he should be fighting not standing helpless.

"No. We will get you out safely. If you do anything to help us, you will lose your home." Teyla said firmly.

Efleguard growled and smacked the wall. Helpless! If he did anything to help these people, he'd lose Dirua forever. Doing nothing went against every moral fiber in his body.

"Okay, okay….got it." A glowing path snaked through the floating image. "Downloading now."

"We need to go that way." Rodney pointed to an opening on the right. "Take the second right."

"Of course we do." Sheppard heaved a huge sigh. "Ronon."

"What? Oh, Gulpers." Rodney's face went from excited at having found the exit to grimly set at having to fight through the creatures to get there.

Gulpers began entering the room through various doorways. Teyla and Rodney fired at them while backing out of the room while Sheppard and Ronon fought to clear the path they needed.

A burst of gunfire got them past the first intersection. Now the creatures were behind them and then they were turning right. Rodney faced forward, traced the map and shouted. "Next right and then second left."

Gulpers leaped from the side corridor knocking Rodney to the floor. Sticky fingers gripped hard; sharp teeth sank into his shoulder and thighs. He screamed as he tried to knock them loose, but they wouldn't budge.

A sharp rap of gunfire and then they were being pulled off of him. Teyla's anxious face appeared.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes; fine." He scrambled to his feet, wincing in pain. Now was not the time to belabor a few bites.

"You are bleeding." Teyla said, upset.

"It's nothing."

"Rodney?" Sheppard called out, worried.

"Fine. Really. Just get us out of here."

SGA

"Are we there yet?" Sheppard's voiced was laced with fatigue.

"Almost. Next left and then a straight shot."

"Good." Ronon breathed, swiping a hand across his sweaty forehead leaving streaks of blood.

They were getting seriously low on ammo and Ronon's blaster was actually beginning to blink indicating it was close to needing a recharge.

They were also covered in bite marks from the occasional creature that reached them before being killed. To say they were looking like survivors of a disaster was an understatement. Exhaustion was making their responses sluggish. More and more of the creatures were reaching them. This was truly a test of mental and physical endurance.

Turning left, Sheppard stopped. "Rodney!"

"What?!" Rodney asked certain that he had done nothing to earn the censure he heard in Sheppard's voice.

Sheppard and Ronon stepped aside and Rodney's jaw dropped. The way to the exit was over a very crumbly looking rock bridge that spanned a huge chasm.

"How was I to know about this from blueprints? How is this my fault?" Rodney's voice thrummed with distress.

Sheppard sighed. "You weren't. It isn't. Ronon, Teyla get Efleguard across. Rodney and I will be right behind you."

"Maybe McKay should go." Losing McKay's knowledge would be a bigger loss than losing his brawn.

"You are a better long distance shot. Get across; cover us."

"Okay." Ronon agreed with misgivings. He wanted McKay, who was limping badly, over to safety and he wanted to be the one watching Sheppard's back.

They were two-thirds of the way across when they heard the gunshots. A huge wave of the creatures burst into the opening. Rodney and Sheppard fired steadily. There was no way to miss hitting something, but they kept coming.

"Go!" Teyla shouted at Efleguard.

Knowing he was useless without a weapon, Efleguard ran. Teyla and Ronon turned back to help their friends.

Rodney and Sheppard backed onto the bridge to keep the creatures from coming at them from the sides.

Ronon and Teyla rushed for them shooting at the ones to the sides, but unable to help with those closest to their team mates without chancing hitting them.

Then Sheppard and McKay disappeared under a wave of the creatures. McKay's shrill scream cut off by the sheer number on top of him.

"John! Rodney!" Teyla shouted.

"No!" Ronon roared at the same time and they began firing into the mass.

They reached the seething mass firing into it hoping they weren't shooting their friends and knowing being shot would be better than being eaten alive.

Teyla fired at the ones still coming while Ronon began to frantically throw the creatures off the edge of the bridge.

The bridge creaked and groaned with the weight. Teyla and Ronon spared a second to glance at each other. Ronon threw creatures even faster. He reached a jacket and pulled Rodney clear; thrusting him behind him.

He reached for Sheppard.

Creatures swarmed over them, pressing them down onto the stone bridge. Teeth ripped at clothes and flesh.

The bridge collapsed.

They fell.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Searing heat baked into him. He could feel the moisture being sucked out of his body. Sweat dried up and made him itch.

Ronon blinked against the bright glaring sun. He licked parched lips then rolled over onto hands and knees. He let his head drop; the tips of his hair brushed against the sand making small furrows.

_Sand? _

He looked around, groaning at the aches that emanated from everywhere. His injuries stung and his skin felt gritty. Sand everywhere, but no Gulpers.

Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay lay sprawled around him. Sand stuck to them, darkened by the blood seeping from a multitude of wounds.

A dark pool spread out from Sheppard. Ronon gazed at the slowly spreading wetness for a moment before his brain kicked in gear.

_No!_

Ronon scrambled over to his best friend and jerked open his vest and shirt. His ragged shirt fluttered in the light breeze. Large gashes covered his torso and arms; bite marks stood out lividly on his neck and face.

Ronon found the bleeder. A chunk of flesh was missing from the underside of his arm. There was no way to stop the bleeding with the first aid kit and if he couldn't get the bleeding stopped Sheppard would be dead soon.

He could cauterize the wound with his blaster. He'd done it himself once on during his lonely run from the Wraith. He pulled his weapon and adjusted the setting. He aimed at the wound.

"Whoa, Buddy." Sheppard's voice was groggy and tight with pain. "Wha' you doin'?"

Ronon met pain filled eyes that were full of questions.

"You're bleeding; gotta stop it."

"By shooting me?" Sheppard's confusion shone in his eyes as he tried to figure out if the scenario made sense or not.

"Cauterize the wound."

"Hngh"

"Don't look if you're squeamish." Ronon taunted him.

Sheppard shut his eyes and turned his head away. He heard the whine and tensed. Fire enveloped his arm as darkness returned.

Ronon bandaged the wound and went to check on Teyla and McKay. They were both in bad shape although neither was as bad as Sheppard.

Finished with doctoring their injuries, he stood and looked around. The hot sun beat down mercilessly. He had to find shelter or they were all dead. He tugged off Rodney's jacket and splayed it over his face and arms trying to keep the fair skinned man from burning.

He climbed to the top of the dunes to scan the horizon. More sand. Determinedly, he trudged along the dunes keeping his friends on his right as he made a large circle around them.

Sand. Sand. Sand. He stumbled, falling to his knees. Tired. He gave a short, mirthless laugh; exhausted was more like it. How long had it been since he had been so fatigued? Those first months of being a runner. He shook his head to clear it of the memories of running and fighting and grieving. The anger and burning need to survive and exact revenge had kept him going long after his body had screamed to stop and give up.

_The Wraith didn't beat me and this Ordeal won't either! _He forced himself back onto his feet and shuffled onward.

There! Something broke the endless vista of white sand. He squinted. Trees swayed.

He grinned, wincing at the pain as his lip split. He licked it and tasted blood. He headed down the dune, slipping and sliding. Losing his footing, he tumbled down to land in a heap.

Groaning, he crawled over to Teyla. He shook her.

"Hey. Wake up."

She lolled bonelessly.

"Teyla," Ronon begged, tears threatening. "you have to wake up!" Teyla was suppose to be as tough as he was. He slapped her gently and then a little harder.

She groaned and blinked. She came up with a shriek, batting at Ronon.

"Easy," Ronon blocked her swinging arms. "They're gone."

Teyla paused, breathing heavily as she took in the change in scenery.

"Found shade. I'll have to carry Sheppard."

Teyla glanced over at him taking in the numerous bandages.

Ronon moved to Rodney. His fair skin was already pinking where the jacket didn't cover it. He was out cold. No matter what Ronon tried he wouldn't wake up.

"I will watch over him." Teyla told Ronon. "Get John to safety."

"Didn't say it was safe. Said it was shade. Just over there." He indicated the dune with his head.

Teyla frowned at him until he shrugged and manhandled Sheppard over his shoulder.

Ronon struggled to the top of the dune with the weight. Halfway down his knees gave way tumbling them both down.

Sheppard didn't make a sound. He lay where he stopped rolling, pale and still; too still for Ronon's liking.

Heaving himself up was an act of willpower. He stood for a moment, weaving back and forth as he fought to maintain his upright position. He grabbed Sheppard by his vest and dragged him toward the trees.

The trees became a small oasis. A small pool of water beckoned.

Ronon tasted the water carefully before sucking in mouthfuls of the sweet liquid. Getting the canteen from Sheppard's vest he filled it then coaxed him into a few swallows.

Somewhat revitalized by the water, he made his way back to Teyla. He offered her the canteen and watched as she swallowed greedily before dropping down and coaxing McKay into drinking a little.

Together they managed to get McKay to the top of the dune; tugging and pulling, grunting and (on Ronon's part) cursing.

Ronon sighed as they began the downward trek. He had yet to get to the bottom of the dunes on his feet.

The sand began shifting under their feet. They sped up slightly, trying to keep their balance.

He sighed as they lost their footing and tumbled down the dune.

"I am not going up there again." He growled as he got to his feet.

They arranged McKay next to Sheppard getting them both to drink a little more.

Teyla flopped back onto the green grass. "I am getting quite tired of this Ordeal." She muttered.

Ronon grunted his agreement. They were all worn down to the bone. Exhausted, injured, hungry, thirsty – the list of complaints ran on in his head.

A moan had them shifting to look at their team mates. Rodney moaned again and shivered. With a small whimper, he curled up into a fetal position, then the shivering became violent shakes.

Shivering in the heat of the desert. Teyla looked at Ronon and then scrambled for Rodney. She turned him on his side just as he started retching.

"When did he last eat?" She asked Ronon, panicked. This was the last thing they needed at the moment!

"I don't remember seeing him eat since we entered the ruins." Ronon said, worriedly.

"And who knows how long we were down there." Teyla added grimly.

He began searching for something, anything to eat. The threat to Rodney's life was real. They had learned that lesson well. He finally found a mangled chocolate bar in Sheppard's vest pocket.

_Of course Sheppard would have something stashed for McKay. He was more protective of the man than anyone I have ever encountered. _

He knelt beside McKay's head just as he finished and flopped onto his back. A sound of pure misery coming from him. Teyla spoke soothingly to him as she wiped his brow with a wet cloth.

She took a small amount of softened chocolate and placed it in his mouth. "Come on Rodney, eat. Please. Please do not die on us."

After what seemed like an eternity, Rodney's mouth moved and he swallowed.

"That's it," Teyla said encouragingly. "A little more."

Slowly, they fed him a quarter of the bar before he quit shaking so violently and his body began relaxing slightly. Over the next hour, they coaxed into drinking and eating until he finally became aware enough to croak, "Enough. Please tell me Gulpers didn't gnaw on it."

"Might have." Ronon egged him on.

"Great. No telling what disease I've contracted." Rodney grimaced at the thought of alien germs.

Teyla smiled at his complaining. If Rodney was well enough to complain, he was on the mend.

Rodney tried to focus on his surroundings. "Why is Sheppard not harassing me?" He asked suspiciously as he squinted in the bright sunlight and shaded his eyes with a hand.

"He is unconscious." Teyla replied unhappily.

Rodney propped himself up on an elbow and stared at Sheppard's still form. "What happened? How bad is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"The creatures swarmed us. He got chewed up pretty bad. Lost a lot of blood before I cauterized the worst wound."

"Cauterized?" Rodney's voice rose with distress. "How did you…?"

"I shot him."

"Shot?" Rodney stared at Ronon wide-eyed. "Where did you get that that was a good idea?"

"Could have let him bleed out." Ronon responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Rodney struggled to his feet and stumbled over to his friend. He still felt lightheaded, but that was normal considering how little he'd had to eat recently. Glaring at Ronon, he proceeded to check out the dressings on the injuries. Ronon was right. He'd been chewed up bad; real bad.

He pulled off his pack, biting back a groan as pain flared. Digging out the first aid kit, he administered an antibiotic.

"Don't you die on this stupid ordeal. You're the only best friend I have." He whispered around the hard knot in his throat.

"I'm touched, McKay." Sheppard croaked.

Rodney's gaze shot up to Sheppard's face. Eyes just barely slit open meet his. "I'll deny saying it." Rodney snapped. Relief at seeing him awake made Rodney dizzy.

Sheppard smirked then groaned. "I feel like crap."

"Ronon shot you." Rodney ratted out the Satedan.

"I know."

"You know…" Rodney stared at him. "And you let him?"

"Couldn't stop him." Sheppard murmured as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Here," Rodney handed the kit to Teyla. "We all need antibiotics." The last bit slurred as he went white and the desert whirled.

"Rodney!"

Hands that grabbed him came away red. Teyla shot Ronon a frightened look and jerked Rodney's shirt up. His sides were ripped. The blood had soaked into his pack so they hadn't noticed the bleeding.

Rodney woke up slowly. _A dream. Please let it all be a dream. I'm in my bed after a horrible bout of hand to hand training with Ronon. We are not dying in the desert after being snacked on by creatures._

"Wake up, Buddy."

"Guh leme"

"Nope. Not going anywhere without you. You need to eat."

"Sleeping."

"Fainted." Sheppard's soft retort held a hint of a taunt. "Yesterday. Now you have to wake up."

Rodney batted at the finger poking him. A sharp gasp of pain brought him wide awake. Sheppard was grasping his arm, breath hissing between his teeth.

"Sorry. So sorry!"

"No problem, Rodney." Sheppard hissed.

**white light**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews that kept this story going. Hopefully, I'll be able to tie up other stories in progress before the next story idea begins bugging the cr*p out of me. grin

CHAPTER 16

The light cleared.

Rodney just heaved a sigh and lay still trying hard not to think of the searing pain in his sides or what had caused the injuries. The wind, cool with a hint of moisture, was welcome after the searing, dry heat. The jump no longer phased him; he was just glad to be out of the desert.

He eyed Sheppard who was looking white around the lips as he tried to suppress the agony he was in. He should get the first aid kit; give him something for his pain, but he couldn't muster the strength to get up.

Teyla and Ronon appeared and hovered over him. Teyla grabbed a shot of morphine from the first aid kit and without warning jabbed it into Sheppard's arm. Sheppard didn't give any indication that he even felt the shot. He just remained bowed over, rigid with pain and dog-tired.

Ronon dropped an energy bar on Rodney's chest then turned to study their latest surroundings.

They were in a wide grassy plain. Trees dotted the area. Trees whose trunks were twisted and gnarled and whose branches hung low, the leaves sweeping the ground. Nothing was visible yet Ronon felt alarm ratcheting through his body. He continued to sweep the horizon for the threat he felt in his bones.

The sound of Rodney ripping open the package was the only sound. The summer air was laden with smells of life and green things. Everything appeared to be a normal, calm day.

Ronon glanced down at Sheppard and was glad to see the tension easing from him as the morphine kicked in. He frowned though at the way he slumped next to McKay as if it was all he could do not to lie down next to him.

McKay was slowly munching away on the energy bar, shoring up his body's flagging resources. Eyes shut and unnaturally still. Who knew how many days they had been in the underground maze unable to stop long enough to sleep. Add to that the loss of blood and Ronon felt real concern for the brusque scientist. Ronon watched him for several moments before turning again to their new surroundings.

The ground began vibrating and a loud rumbling filled the air. Sheppard barely stirred, beyond caring at the moment as the drug wove through his body making everything except the absence of pain feel so far away.

"Earthquake?" Teyla asked, looking around for another explanation.

"I don't think so." Ronon muttered, searching still.

Distant shouts mingled with bellows. The ground shaking became more pronounced. The vibrations echoed through their bones.

Looking around they saw huge, wooly beasts stampeding into view. There had to be several hundred of the beasts, bellowing and swinging their large heads as they churned up the ground.

The beasts were being chased by half naked men on horseback. And they were coming straight at the four of them.

Ronon and Teyla grabbed their friends, hauling them to their feet amidst yelps of pain.

"Run!"

They moved as fast as they could, trying to get out of the path of the oncoming death-on-hooves.

Ronon had Sheppard by his good arm, keeping him on his feet and moving in the right direction.

Sheppard swayed and stumbled. Ronon's face creased in worry at the slow, uncoordinated movements.

Rodney tripped and fell. Teyla urged him to his feet. Sluggishly, he regain his footing and stumbled/ran as best he could. The movement set his wounds to bleeding again.

Several of the men let out loud, savage whoops as they spotted the four strangers and split from the main group to give chase.

Rodney could feel sticky blood sliding down his side. Dizziness swept over him. He went down again. The energy bar might fight off the hypoglycemia, but it could do nothing about the blood loss.

"Rodney, get up!" Teyla urged frantically tugging at him.

She glanced back and saw the beasts bearing down on them. Huge horns swaying as they ran. They were nearly past them. A few more feet and they would be safe from the deadly hooves and horns.

Men on horseback raced around the edge of the herd toward them. Panic flared inside her. How much more could they endure? How many more enemies could they fight off?

Their luck was bound to run out eventually and it appeared as if it were happening right now. John and Rodney were seriously injured and unable to stand on their own much less help fight. Ronon was injured badly and she wasn't in the best of shapes either.

"Rodney, please! Get up!" She hauled on his arms.

"Can't…. go." Rodney waved at her weakly. _Don't die for me, Teyla. Go. Save yourself._

She saw the resignation in his eyes. _No! She would not leave him. "All for one," wasn't that what he and John were always saying._

"Ronon!" She screamed, refusing to leave Rodney to be trampled to death.

Ronon and Sheppard stopped and came back.

"McKay, get up." Ronon growled. He was too unsteady on his feet to carry the man.

"Can't. Leave me! Go!"

"No!" Sheppard snarled, kneeling beside him. He put a hand on the ground to keep from toppling over. "Best friends, remember." He slurred through the morphine haze.

Rodney blinked at him. "Can't move." He whispered, eyes fluttering shut and back open with extreme effort.

Ronon and Teyla dropped to their knees as well; aiming at the approaching men and beasts they sprayed warning shots.

The loud noise and the ping of the bullets caused the leaders of the herd to swerve to the side. The entire herd followed the new direction flowing around the huddled humans.

Arrows were loosed in their direction.

Sheppard grunted as an arrow impacted his shoulder. Grimly, he kept firing. No warning shots now, but shooting in earnest. He saw a couple of the men fall from their mounts.

Rodney heard Ronon's grunt of pain and Teyla's sharp cry. He heard the staccato of gunfire continuing. His friends – refusing to leave him; dying for him.

"_Honorable warriors."_

*white light*


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

A burst of gunfire.

Sounds of surprise and weapons chambering.

"Security!"

"Hold your fire! It's Colonel Sheppard!"

"Oh my…"

"Medical teams to the control room! Sheppard's team just arrived in very bad shape."

Rodney could hear the voices far away as if in a tunnel. He fought to open his eyes, but they felt weighted and refused to open.

"Are they alive?"

"Barely."

"Easy. Medical help is on its way."

"Someone put pressure on that!"

"What happened?!"

"They just appeared."

"Don't pull them out!"

"Take it easy." A hand touched his shoulder stilling him when he hadn't been aware he had been trying to move until they stopped him. "You're on Atlantis. Take it easy."

SGA

Rodney lay quietly, eyes closed trying to remember where he was and what had happened. A small shift sent dull, aching pain around his midsection. Memories came back on the heels of the ache. Was he really back on Atlantis or had he dreamed it?

As he lay there listening the sounds around him began to register. The slow steady beeps, the quiet rustling and clatter of instruments, the low voices of nurses.

The familiar sounds of the infirmary soothed him and that was disturbing in and of itself. When had the beeps and soft whisper of rubber soles become comforting? When had that sharp, antiseptic smell become relaxing?

He lay there soaking in the knowledge that the Ordeal was over; he was home. And amazingly, alive. He had been so certain that they were going to die on that last jump; trampled by alien buffalo or pierced with arrows by alien indians.

He could feel the I.V. needles stuck into his hands. He hated I.V.s. They made his entire hand hurt and he'd have bruises for weeks after they came out. _Buck up! Bruised hands are better than being dead,_ he told himself sternly.

He swallowed tentatively. No tube. Relief flooded through him. He couldn't be too bad off if he was breathing on his own.

He heard footsteps coming close. Soft rubber of a nurse or doctor mingling with the hard sole of dress shoes. He held still and concentrated on breathing evenly so they would think he was asleep.

He didn't want to be awake yet; didn't want to hear that not everyone had made it back. He didn't want his fears confirmed. Didn't want to face the black grief that would swallow him if he had lost Sheppard or Teyla or even Ronon.

"Have they woken up yet?"

_They? So someone survived._

"No. Not yet, but with the extent of their injuries I'm not surprised."

"It's been three days."

_Three days! _Rodney recognized Woolsey and Keller's voices and held still. They were at the foot of his bed. He could hear Keller checking his chart.

"They had some very serious injuries not to mention the blood loss and apparent lack of food for several days. We almost lost them. I doubt they'll be awake enough to answer questions before tomorrow afternoon."

_Almost lost. Because my body gave out. Because I couldn't keep going when they could._

"I want to know as soon as one of them wakes up, Doctor. I want to know where they've been, why they looked like pincushions and how they suddenly appeared in the gate room. If someone out there can beam into Atlantis without setting off alarms, we need to know."

"I understand your concerns, Mr. Woolsey. I'll let you know as soon they are up for debriefing."

Rodney listened to footsteps fading. His body relaxed slightly. He just wanted to sleep and forget those last few horrific minutes. His mind though was awake now and replayed the scene. Him too injured to get up; his friends refusing to leave him. Arrows thudding sickeningly into their bodies.

"Hey, Rodney," Keller's gentle voice slid over him. "It's okay to open your eyes its just me."

Rodney felt his eyelids flicker, but he persisted in pretending to be asleep. Asleep he could pretend they were all alive. Asleep he didn't have to deal with loss and the knowledge that they were gone because they were protecting him just as Ronon had said would happen.

"No one's dead." Her hand slid around his; gently stroking the back. "It's okay, really."

He swallowed. No one died? They made it? He hadn't lost any of his short list of friends? He hadn't caused anyone to die? He cracked an eye open slightly and peered at her. Was she lying to get a response from him?

Keller smiled gently. She had known from the changes on the monitor that he was awake, but hadn't said anything to Woolsey. She knew Rodney well enough to know he wouldn't be receptive to any kind of questions at this point.

"No one?" He whispered, desperately hoping.

Keller looked into his eyes; eyes that were begging her to reassure him. "No one."

"Sheppard?"

Jennifer sighed. "Something tore his arm up pretty bad. It'll be awhile before it's at full strength. And he was covered with multiple wounds that looked like bite marks. You all were."

"They are." Rodney told her. "Slimy cave creatures." He shuddered. "Arrows." He prompted her.

Jennifer didn't press for details even though she wanted them. "He had three. None of them hit anything vital." She hurried to tell him.

Rodney shut his eyes. "So he'll be okay?"

"Yes."

_He still had his best friend! _As much as losing Carson had hurt, losing Sheppard would hurt more – so much more. The relief that flowed through him was overwhelming. He swallowed hard, several times before he could talk again.

"Ronon?" He put off asking about Teyla because he feared the answer.

"A healing concussion. Apparently shot in his side and temple, bites everywhere. Arrow in his leg and shoulder."

"Teyla?" He asked past a knot of dread. He'd never forget in a hundred years the image of her body jerking as arrow after arrow hit her.

"She's in very critical condition, but she's stable." Keller smiled reassuringly. "Teyla's tough."

Rodney smiled slightly. "Yes. She is." He quit smiling and pinned her with a stare. "You didn't say how bad." He tried to hold her gaze, but his eyelids drifted shut on their own accord.

"No I didn't." Jennifer answered truthfully. "If infection doesn't set in, she'll be just fine."

Keller squeezed his hand gently. "Go back to sleep, Rodney."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

When Rodney woke up again the lights were dimmed. He fumbled for the controls and elevated the bed. He was down to one IV so that was good although it made him wonder how much time had passed.

He peered across at the nearby beds. He saw Sheppard and Ronon in beds to his left. He looked right and frowned. Where was Teyla? Hadn't Jennifer said she was going to be okay? Did Jennifer really stop and talk to him earlier or had he dreamed it? Had his subconscious given him good news so he would rest easier?

He rubbed his eyes with his palms and tried to remember if the conversation had been real or not. He felt the pull of healing skin and dropped his hands into lap to ease the stinging sensation. How could it have been real? Teyla had been hit by several arrows.

He hit the nurse button. When no one came running, he jabbed it viciously, over and over again as the slight unease blossomed into deep dread. Where was everyone? Why wasn't anyone answering his summons?

Soft soled shoes padded quickly down the corridor. The nurse frowned when she saw he wasn't asphyxiating or otherwise dying.

"Yes, Dr. McKay?" She asked with the air of constrained impatience because Dr. McKay was known to be impossibly demanding.

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?" He gave a sweeping wave of his arm, wincing at the pull on his healing wounds.

"Where is who?" The nurse blinked at him. He could be very trying, but he wasn't usually ambiguous. In fact, he usually was very precise and very, very detailed in his demands.

"Teyla." He snapped as if she were stupid. He pointed to the left. "Ronon and Sheppard are here. Where is she?"

"It's three a.m. Everyone is asleep." The nurse huffed. "You can visit tomorrow, Dr. McKay."

"No, I'll see her now." He demanded.

"You will stay in bed and can see her tomorrow if Dr. Keller says you can." The nurse replied resolutely.

"I'll find her myself." Rodney growled as terror welled up in him.

Maybe Keller had been lying to him so he wouldn't get upset. Maybe Teyla hadn't made it. Maybe they had orders not to tell him until he was better. He couldn't explain the cold dread that welled up inside him, but he couldn't ignore it either.

He flung the sheets off and slid his feet over the edge. He'd check out the entire infirmary. He'd find her. They were a team and if she wasn't dead she should be here with them. They were always bedded down together in the infirmary.

"Dr. McKay! You can't be getting up yet!" The nurse reprimanded as she hurried toward him.

"Get off me!" He shoved her back with a snarl. "I have to find her!"

The nurse stumbled backwards and gaped at him, shocked at his violence. McKay yelled and groused; he didn't get physical. Turning she disappeared back down the corridor looking for Dr. Keller.

He grasped the IV needle and disconnected himself. He stood up and the room wavered; the floor rolled like the ocean. He grabbed the bed until the room decided to be still. He began moving cautiously down the corridor in the opposite direction from the fleeing nurse.

He moved through the infirmary one room at a time carefully searching for Teyla. Tears pricked his eyes when he couldn't find her. They always put them together; _**always.**_ Why wasn't she with them? Why couldn't he find her? Where was she?

"Rodney?"

"I can't find her, Jennifer." Rodney said over his shoulder. "Why can't I find her?"

When Keller saw the helpless look on the usually arrogant man sympathy filled her. Most people only saw the abrasive surface of Rodney, but Jennifer had had the opportunity to see below and she knew had deeply he cared about his friends.

She placed a light hand on his arm. "Sit in the chair, Rodney before you cause yourself more injury."

Rodney shook his head; his jaw jutted stubbornly. "I have to find her. We don't leave someone. They looked for us. I have to find her." He heard the desperation in his voice, the trembling, but he couldn't help it.

"I'll take you to her."

Rodney searched her face. "Why isn't she with us? She…she's dead, isn't she?"

Keller met his stricken gaze. "No, she's not dead. I told you she was in critical condition. We have her isolated with a nurse watching over her constantly. Now, please, sit in the chair."

"You'll take me to her now?" He asked suspiciously. He didn't want to sit in the wheelchair and end up back at his bed. "Not back to my bed?"

"Yes, Rodney, if it'll put your mind at ease, I'll take you to see her now."

Rodney sat, groaning in pain. Despite the pain, he was thankful to be off his feet. The infirmary had been advancing and receding, graying out, and moving about on him. He'd tilted forward several times and had nearly fallen. He'd started to think the stabilizers were off line.

Keller saw him slump forward to avoid pressing against his back and sides. Oh, yeah, he was in pain. What had happened in the time they were gone? The old Rodney would have been whining and complaining about the lack of attention to himself not wandering around at three in the morning, trailing blood looking for a team mate.

Bending beside him, she reached to lift his shirt up.

"Hey!" He grabbed her wrist in surprise, wincing at the motion. "Teyla."

"You're bleeding, Rodney." She gazed at him calmly until he released her wrist.

She laid the fresh bandages in his lap before gently removing the soiled ones. Deftly, she re-bandaged his wound. Tsking at him as she did. "You're going to set back your recovery if you keep reopening the wound."

"I couldn't just lay there not knowing." He lifted a hand as if to motion then let it drop back in his lap.

"I understand, but you really frightened Andrea." She reprimanded him softly.

He flushed slightly. "I thought…" He glanced at her and then down at his lap. "I thought Teyla was dead and you just weren't telling me. "Rodney felt the tears slip down his face, but for once didn't feel shame at the weakness. He loved Teyla. She was family and the thought of losing her ripped him apart.

She gazed up at him sympathetically. She wondered if he knew how vulnerable he sounded. "I wouldn't do that."

"I keep seeing those arrows hitting her when I close my eyes." He told her softly. "She…they… were protecting me. I couldn't get up; couldn't… His voice trailed off, anguished. "How could anyone survive all those arrows…" He trailed off as tears closed off his throat.

"You had lost a lot of blood. It's a wonder you were even conscious. Sheppard too. You were all very lucky to survive. Come on, let's go see her then you can rest better."

She moved behind him and pushed him to the isolation room. She nodded at the attending nurse who got up and left them alone. Keller parked the chair next to Teyla's bed.

Rodney just sat and watched, slowly taking in the fact that she was alive. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest; he watched the monitors steadily recording her vital signs. He reached for her hand. Keller pushed him closer so he wouldn't have to stretch. His hand engulfed hers – warm, alive, but so still.

"You sure she's going to be okay?" He asked Keller softly.

"She's going to be fine, but not tomorrow. She'll be my guest for awhile."

Tears of relief slipped down his cheeks. He swiped at them self-consciously.

"Now, can I get you back in bed or do I need to call Woolsey and tell him you're ready to debrief?"

"It's the middle of the night!" Rodney squawked then glanced at Teyla and lowered his voice. "I need to sleep; regain my strength."

Keller chuckled as she pushed the chair back to his bed. She got him settled and reconnected the I.V.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Keller looked at the three empty beds and frowned to hide her amusement. She had wondered how long they would wait before seeking out Teyla.

"I don't know where they went. They were here when I checked on them an hour ago." The new nurse wrung her hands nervously. She'd only been here five days and she was having to tell her boss that she lost three very important patients just hours after they regained consciousness.

Keller shook her head. "It's okay, Helen. I know where they are."

"You…you do? Why aren't we retrieving them then?"

"Teams are very close knit on Atlantis. They'll gravitate to each other. You'll find these three in ICU with Teyla because they are closer than most."

She waved for Helen to follow her and sure enough there they were. Slumped in chairs, looking pained and exhausted. In fact, Sheppard and McKay were asleep.

"They shouldn't be in there." Helen gasped in outrage. "She needs quiet to recuperate and they shouldn't be out of bed either."

"Things are a bit different here." Jennifer informed her gently.

"They just woke up this morning. They need to be in bed look at the condition they're in." Helen said adamantly. She was appalled at the laxness. How could Dr. Keller just let patients wander around willy-nilly.

Keller smothered her amusement. All new people tried to enforce hospital rules that just didn't work here. "Feel free to try and budge them. I've got test results to go over."

Helen watched her boss walk away and then turned back to the isolated room and its occupants. Squaring her shoulders, she entered the room.

The alien – Ronon – turned his head slightly to watch her. His implacable gaze made her hesitate. Swallowing nervously, she said, "You should not be in here. None of you should be out of bed."

He just stared at her, unresponsive.

Okay, he was slightly scary, but she had years of experience with difficult patients. "You need to return to your bed. I'll get someone to help me with Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay."

"No."

"No?" She blinked at him.

"No. We aren't leaving."

"Yes, Mr. Dex, you are."

Ronon surged to his feet ignoring the headache that jumped back to life. He stepped forward and even the pronounced limp from his recent injury didn't detract from the sense of menace. "No we aren't."

Helen paled and stumbled back away from him. Surely he wouldn't hurt her. Not here in the infirmary with people around.

"You should listen to him."

Helen flicked a glance at the slow, sexy voice and saw Colonel Sheppard peering at her from sleepy eyes.

"You are all seriously injured and should be resting."

John's gaze took in the indignant, flashing eyes of the earnest young nurse. "We are resting. McKay here is in fact snoring he's resting so well."

Helen flushed. The colonel was laughing at her! "She is _**isolated**_." She huffed. "That means…"

"I know what isolated means." Sheppard's voice lost the amused tone. "We aren't leaving."

"And I can'trest with all your harping." Rodney fussed sleepily.

"Oh! Well! I never…." Helen snapped her mouth shut and flounced out of the room.

SGA

Somewhat later the door opened again and Mr. Woolsey stepped in.

"Colonel."

"Mr. Woolsey."

"I take it you are all up to debriefing."

Sheppard sighed, glanced over at Teyla then nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Woolsey moved back through the door, saying over his shoulder, "All of you, debriefing now."

He heard an unhappy rumbling, but refused to turn around. He stopped at their empty beds and waited for them to arrival and get settled. He wouldn't ask for too many details since they were looking gray, but he needed to begin to information on what happened and what might still happen.

"Okay, so what exactly happened?"

"We stepped through the gate and woke up in the middle of a forest."

They continued to tell him the story leaving out the personal conversations when they got to the part where Ronon and Rodney fell over the cliff Woolsey just stared.

"You fell off a cliff?"

"Yeah." Ronon admitted grudgingly.

"And I saved his life." Rodney added smugly.

Ronon shot him a mock evil glare. "Yeah."

"Really?" Woolsey asked curiously.

And so the telling of events continued. Each event getting more outrageous than the one before until Woolsey was fairly certain they were pulling his leg.

"Mr. Woolsey, they really need to rest. You can finish debriefing them tomorrow." Dr. Keller firmly led him away from them.

SGA

"Let me get this straight. A bright white light flashed and you were somewhere else."

"Yep." Sheppard scraped his jell-o cup and ate the last bit with relish.

"Like the Asgard transport beam?"

"Possibly, but we never saw any type of console or energy source near by." Rodney replied.

Woolsey definitely wasn't happy about this. Unknown beings with unknown tech that could beam people into the city. A city that no one was suppose to know the new location of. He sighed in frustration. "And after each flash there was a test of some sort."

"An ordeal." Ronon clarified. "The Ordeal tests the mettle of a warrior – physical, mental, moral."

"I see." Woolsey muttered. "And part of this….ordeal involved elves and fairies and mythical monsters?"

"And don't forget cannibalistic zombies." Rodney shuddered.

"Right. Zombies." Woolsey rubbed his forehead in attempt to forestall the tension headache.

"Believe me we were just as disbelieving when we were going through it." Sheppard admitted dryly.

This was the third go-through. It was as if Woolsey kept hoping their story would change or fall apart.

"I doubt it." Woolsey muttered. "It sounds more like mass hallucinations."

"Yes, because hallucinations leave people in ICU." Rodney snarled.

"Rodney." Sheppard drawled, warningly.

"Yes, well, your conditions are the only thing that makes the story believable." The only one not pin cushioned with arrows had been McKay and his sides had been shredded. They were all very lucky to be alive.

"Oh, please! This is the Pegasus galaxy." Rodney snorted. "Weirder things than this have happened."

None of them mentioned the small tattoo that now graced their left cheekbone. A symbol, Ronon had said, that they had passed the Ordeal and were now Paladins. The tattoo somehow made you think words like formidable and noble and loyal.

"Apparently you didn't find us on the planet." Sheppard drawled.

"We couldn't access the gate on that world." Woolsey said. "We had no idea what was happening."

"So two Ordeals can't be going on at the same time."

"Of more immediate concern is whether we're going to find strangers dumped into our gate room by this 'white light'." Woolsey stated imbuing the statement with a questionable tone.

Sheppard shrugged, winced and glanced at Rodney. "That's his area."

"Hmmm, let me hook my laptop up to the white light and see what it can and can't do." Rodney retorted sarcastically.

Jennifer appeared. "They need to rest. The debriefing will have to continue later."

"We need to know…."

Rodney waved a hand, cutting off Woolsey. "In my opinion, opinion mind you with no discernable scientific facts to back up my…."

"Rodney…"

Rodney glared at Sheppard then snapped, "Fine. I believe that at the end of the Ordeal, if you pass, you get sent back home or wherever you originally stepped through the gate. So I doubt we'll get visitors."

"I'll take that opinion." Woolsey said with a small grin.

Rodney huffed looking put out and pleased at the same time. "Good. Now go away." He gently hunkered down in the bed careful to not rub his healing sides and closed his eyes.

Woolsey stared at him and then flicked a glance at Ronon and Sheppard. They looked amused. "I'll let you rest."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and for taking the time to read my story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and that it inspires many fics that I can in turn read and enjoy.

CHAPTER 20

"Hey," Sheppard whispered, grinning at Teyla as he edged around the doorway. Two weeks and she still looked pale and weak. It disturbed him to see Teyla looking vulnerable.

"Hello, John." Teyla smiled back.

"I've come to bust you out of here for awhile." He gave her the little-boy grin that was so infectious.

"It is about time." She tried to frown at him and failed. "I was beginning to doubt the stories I've heard." She'd been in the infirmary for a little more than two weeks and was extremely bored. She would not admit to the pervasive tiredness that stayed with her no matter how much she slept. She missed the tranquility of her rooms.

He helped her into the wheelchair. "Prison breaks take planning." _And permission in this case._ Teyla was still too fragile for Sheppard to risk her life just for a team get together.

They had been released several days ago, but Teyla was still looking wan after two weeks. Keller was saying that it would be another full week before she even thought about releasing her.

She had been hit with four arrows. One had pierced a lung; another had hit a major artery; the third had hit vital organs. If the white light hadn't sent them to Atlantis, she would have died within the hour.

His hands trembled at the thought of Teyla dying. She held a special place in his heart. A sister that he never had. His family had turned from him; practically shunned him for not following the path his father had set for him. Here he had found a new family. One that didn't turn away from him even when they didn't approve of his actions; not even when they didn't understand his moods or his reasons. No, that was when their bond was the strongest; that was when their faith in him was most evident.

He pushed her rapidly down the short hall to the transporter. He hid the map as he hit the destination. None of them was very good at expressing emotion. There were occasions though when no matter how awkward or embarrassing or tough it was to say how you felt you just needed to say it.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait." He grinned, rocking back and forth on his heels. "McKay will be pissed if I ruin the surprise."

He pushed her out to the pier. He and Rodney came out here a lot. Here's where they'd talk – quietly, honestly. Beers or sodas in hand and staring out at the vast ocean, they would find a way to say what was important that they couldn't say during the normal course of the day.

It was here he had come to realize that Rodney McKay – smart-aleck, arrogant genius, quirky, and big hearted although his foot was almost always in his mouth - was the brother he'd never had, but always wanted.

He smiled as he remembered that night. Drunk as skunks, both of them. They had just been released from the infirmary after surviving their run in the Ford and his band of merry men. He'd been sitting there listening to Rodney's fumbling attempt at admitting his fear that Sheppard had been killed on the Wraith ship while mulling over the fact that Rodney had almost overdosed on the enzyme in order to try and save them.

He'd swayed his shoulder into Rodney's solid one. "You're like a brother." He had admitted softly, earnestly.

"Really?" The vulnerability of that one word, the look in his eyes had slammed into John's heart. The hope; the desperate _need_ to be accepted had shone so bright in his wide, blue eyes.

"Yeah."

Rodney had grinned and his face had lit up like a kid's on a perfect Christmas morning. He'd looked down then and John wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or thoughtfulness until he'd glanced up at John and asked, "So, can I borrow the puddle jumper?"

John had laughed. "Not until you can fly it in a straight line."

He'd frowned the next morning wondering how weird Rodney would be. How weird would he be around McKay because last night had been a _bonding moment._ He didn't really do bonding moments; yet, it had felt right last night.

Rodney had been Rodney except for a quick grin and a slightly less hunched posture, more assured of his place in the scheme of things. Gone, though, was the questioning look when others came around as if he wasn't sure if they were still friends when they weren't alone.

Now they had set up a table and some chairs since they didn't want Teyla sitting on the cold pier. The less she moved around the better, Keller had told them. No more than a couple of hours she had admonished firmly.

Ronon and Rodney were there waiting for them. John heard them talking and Ronon laughing. Ronon actually looked relaxed. He saw Rodney chuckle, shake his head in amusement and the last worry in his gut dissolved. The last of his team had worked out the kinks.

They had all been alone in one way or another. Rodney estranged from his sister; Sheppard from his father and brother; Ronon had lost his entire world; Teyla had left hers to join them. Loners and misfits drawn to each other.

He helped Teyla into a chair next to Ronon and sat between her and Rodney. They spoke of inconsequential things and gently ribbed each other about incidents. He leaned back and let the easy banter flow over him healing him inside where Keller's drugs couldn't reach.

He watched the tightness ease from their bodies and the worry fade from their eyes. Teyla's gentle laughter was a balm to them all, washing over them and erasing the darkness and the guilt they felt.

"They may have marked us on the outside, but I believe we have marked each other on the inside. I know I do not need a tattoo to tell me that each of you are noble and loyal or that I could count on you." Teyla's voice was fierce and full of confidence in them.

Sheppard pulled fresh beers out of the cooler sitting between him and Rodney. He handed them out and held his up. "To the best team."

"To surviving." Rodney added.

"To family." Ronon tacked on.

"Family," was echoed by the others.

THE END


End file.
